


The Way We Are

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, HBB2016, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Having a normal relationship when you're a hockey player is hard enough. You've got the constant traveling and training. It's nearly impossible when you live in the same city but try it living in completely different states. This started All Star weekend after a few too many drinks but that didn't mean it had to end there. Sidney wasn't that kind of guy. Geno didn't care what anyone thought. And Tyler? Well there weren't enough words to express how surprised Sidney was by him. They never expected All Star weekend to play out this way. It may be the best thing that has ever happened to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many people I need to thank for how much they have helped me throughout the past two months as I wrote this. 
> 
> LycanLover - You already know you have my undying love. But you helped and encouraged me throughout the writing process I don't know how this would have actually turned out without you. I don't know how many times you read this thing but you did. Every time I asked you to. I'm pretty sure some of our conversations have ended up in this fic. 
> 
> Crazy J - I solemnly swear to never send you anything that says "(sex goes here)" ever again. Okay, that's probably a lie but your encouragement and support of my writing this while G2 sat on the back burner was most excellent.
> 
> And with great thanks, FlawsintheVoodoo for creating an amazing fanmix to go along with this fic!
> 
> [The Way We Are](http://8tracks.com/againessmith/the-way-we-are?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [againessmith](http://8tracks.com/againessmith?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 

PART ONE

 

All Star Weekend was something that every player looked forward to once they were invited to attend. There was the skills competition, interacting with the fans and finally the All-Star game itself. The entire span of All Star weekend was full of energy, excitement and camaraderie that surpassed the color of your uniform. Rivalries disappeared, fights on ice forgotten and friendships formed. If only for the weekend.

Sid and Geno arrived with enough time to settle their belongings in their hotel room and to be whisked off to the autograph session. Sid made to tug on the lanyard ID with his name on it but Geno swapped them. “See if they really know who Sid Crosby is.”

Sid rolled his eyes but followed their escort and security towards the table where they were set up to sign and talk with fans. Geno was brought down to one end of the long line of tables and Sid to the other. As soon as Sid sat down he was bumping shoulders with Tyler Seguin.

Tyler placed a hand to his chest in faux shock and smirked. “I’m finally good enough to be sat next to the great Sidney Crosby.”

“I guess they didn’t want to put too much awesome at one table so they had to find someone to sit next to me.” Sid quipped as he searched out the stash of Sharpie pens that were set aside for him. He could see the boxes full of posters and player cards tucked behind the screens that they were all sitting in front of. He stretched out his hand in preparation for all the merchandise he’d be signing throughout the afternoon.

“Ass.” Tyler muttered before shoving Sid hard enough to jostle him nearly out of his seat. He reached over and grabbed Sid’s name tag and raised a brow when he saw Geno’s name instead of Sid’s. “Is he marking you as his?”

Sid rolled his eyes. “Like that’s possible.”

“If anyone could do it, it would be him.” Tyler shrugged as he uncapped his Sharpie marker. He chewed on the cap in thought before he popped the cap back on to the marker. “I have the feeling that you would rather do the marking though. Something about you just screams top to me.”

Sid ignored Tyler’s comment and tried to change the subject. “Where is Benn? I figured you two would be impossible to separate this weekend.”

Sid glanced down the table to see Geno with his head tilted back, laughing loudly at something Toews must have said as he cataloged the rest of the players who were in attendance.

“He had a last minute phone call from management I think.” Tyler answered absently. “Plus, he’s sitting down by Toews when he gets back.”

Sidney tried to figure out who would be sitting next to him and choked on his air when Skinner tapped him lightly on the shoulder with a bright smile. “How did I end up next to the two of you?”

“Same way I did.” PK Subban grinned as he took his seat on the other side of Skinner. “You ready for this?”

“It’s going to be awesome.” Jeff said with a wide smile.

Jeff’s excitement was contagious. Sid ignored the way Tyler pressed his foot against the outside of Sid’s. They were all laughing when the first fans were let in and the lines started to form. The excitement from the fans was infectious and pushed Sid through the questions, the way his hand cramped and the merciless teasing he got once people started to realize that he was wearing Geno’s name tag. Once people stopped noticing, Tyler would turn to him and call him by Geno’s name. Sid had taken to slashing his Sharpie against Tyler’s arm before going back to signing and talking with the fans. Tyler would tap the toe of Sid’s show with his own in what Sid assumed was retaliation at first but soon the touch became background noise.  It was there but it didn’t distract Sid from what he was doing. It was a long afternoon but it was well worth it.

-

 

The skills competition was every player’s favorite night. They got to show off, mess around and it was all about having a good time. Seeing the stands filled with fans, waiting to see what the players could come up with made it all worth it.

The fastest skater event was event number one and the one that amped up the competition factor. It wasn’t a favored event because no one wanted to fall on their ass but it served to get all the players warmed up and ready for the rest of the night.

Sid sat on the bench as Seguin and Skinner lined up for round one. He felt his heart pumping as they both readied for the whistle. Sid looked at how Skinner looked over his shoulder and shook his head as something someone had yelled out to him. Then he laughed at something Tyler shot back over his shoulder at him. He wished he was out there on the ice, racing towards a win. He was already itching for the first even he was going to be participating in.

Sid looked up seconds before the whistle to see Tyler staring at him with his lips curled in a predatory grin as he sent a wink towards Sid just before he launched off the blue line with the sound of the whistle. Seguin and Skinner were flying down the ice, barreling around and back down. Not even a second separated the two of them and Jeff threw his arms up in victory as he made his way back to his team. Geno grabbed him up in a hug, lifting Jeff off of the ice and Sid shook his head in amusement. Tyler came back with his hanging low with disappointment. Sid reached out as the guys made room for Tyler on the bench. He tapped Tyler’s helmet in support. Tyler looked up with an embarrassed smile.

“Not even two seconds.”

Sid rolled his eyes and shoved Tyler to the bench. “Guess you’re not as young as you used to be.”

“I might not have the speed but I’ve sure got the stamina.” Tyler winked before turning his attention down the line as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

-

The challenge relay was on of Sid’s favorite events to take part in outside of the game. The fact that he’d be competing against Geno and Toews made it even sweeter. Geno yelled across the bench in a mix of Russian and English trying to throw Sid off his game while the rest of the guys laughed as they all skated out and into position.

Sid watched as Tyler took the severe angle shots one after the other. There was something beautifully efficient about the way Tyler moved and shot the pucks. He was good under pressure and he could sneak in shots that most other guys only dreamed of making on the regular. Tyler thrust a triumphant fist in the air as Toews got the signal to start on the small net shots. Toews narrowed his eyes and it took a few seconds before he got the shots he needed and then Sid was off focusing on puck control and skating in tight circles around the Gatorade cones. Losing the puck was not an option, he wasn’t going to run after a puck and cost the team time. He was quick, controlled and his heart pounded in his chest as he watched the last puck handling challenge and the goalie goals.

Sitting through and watching the opposing team go through the same drills, doing everything seemingly faster had Sid sitting on the edge of the bench, waiting to see which team would get the points.

He was standing, stick in the air when they got the results. He was covered in a mess of limbs and celebratory hugs. It was the first event they had managed to get a point on. Sid felt a lighter than usual brush of glove against his belly and caught the coy grin Tyler sent his way before they were both rushed off the ice and towards the benches.

-

The accuracy shooting competition was the one that everyone wanted to get in on. It was head to head with another player to show who actually the best was. Sid didn’t get picked for the four shot round but it still made him anxious as hell watching his team playing. Geno and Ovechkin were set for a head to head and Sid was torn between who he should cheer for. He was obligated to go for Ovechkin but damn, if Geno wasn’t on fire tonight. Eleven seconds and Geno had Ovi beat.

The amount of Russian that dripped from Ovi’s lips had Sid laughing. He caught a few of the curses and shook his head. Tyler raised a brow in question at his laughter. “Enjoy seeing your boy win?”

It was something seeing Geno at his best, having fun and pulling one over on Ovechkin. Geno radiated when he played good hockey and it sent a rush of energy through Sid. He wanted to match skill with Geno, play _with_ him and not against him. He knew his smile had grown too wide to be explained as excitement for a teammate.

“Interesting.” Tyler commented as he skated off down the line towards Subban. Sid ignored the curious looks as they all made their way off the ice and towards the locker rooms. It was a good way to end the night and Tyler and his weirdness wasn’t going to change that feeling.

 

The game was intense in the best way possible. There was incessant chirping, laughter and penalties. All the players wanted to get the All Star win, even possibly be named MVP of the game. In the end it didn’t matter who won. At least not tonight. After the game, the media and getting changed a huge group of hockey players ended up at a club, drinking far too much.

Sid was drunk. There were no ifs ands or buts about it. He was past the point of making a relatively decent decision and had become fully immersed in bad decision territory. His entire body felt flushed and loose from the alcohol. He couldn’t help how easily he laughed or how much he talked. Geno kept handing him a new beer or a shot of vodka when his bottle was close to being empty and Sid didn’t bother telling him to stop. Everything about the day left him feeling so good he didn’t want the night to end.

They had ended up in one of the booths, Sidney squeezed in next to Toews who was pressed up against Geno. Segs was on the other side of Geno, busy waving his hands and his beer bottle around as he talked to Benn and Skinner and one of the Staals. Geno nudged Sid on the shoulder with a playful grin, “You should go dance.”

Geno’s smile was teasing. Sidney knew what Geno was doing. Trying to see how much he could get Sid to do while his guard was down so low. Sid had never been one to go out and dance but the music was loud and he was still buzzing with left over energy from the day that it sounded like an awesome idea. He set his beer down and he heard Benn laughing loudly. “Is he actually going to go out there and dance? Sid?”

Sidney rolled his eyes. He knew how to dance. He just liked to wait until the right moment presented itself. He scooted out from the booth and started to make his way out to the crowded dance floor. He ignored the incredulous looks as he slipped in between people making their way towards the bar.

Tyler leaned out against the table. “G,  are you going to let him go out there by himself? He’s going to get eaten alive.”

Geno snorted but nudged Jon out of the booth so he could follow after Sid. “Sid not as innocent as you think. Can handle himself but I go to make you happy.”

“Someone needs to save him from the sharks.” Jon said into his beer which caused the entire table to burst out into laughter. Geno rolled his eyes as he set his drink on the table and started after Sid.

Sid might be awkward when he thought people were watching his every move. Seeing him like this, uninhibited and not caring about anything but what made him feel good at the moment made Geno’s stomach flip. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back as his body moved. He could see the shift of muscle under the tightness of Sid’s shirt and he wanted to feel that against him. Maybe it was the alcohol buzzing through his system but Geno _wanted_. Geno moved in front of Sid, taking a moment to find a rhythm to match Sid’s and the music vibrating around them. Geno’s eyes latched on to the way Sid licked his lips and stepped in closer. Sid set a hand on Geno’s hip, tugging him even closer as they rocked to the music. Geno’s brain nearly fizzled out to nothing once Sid slipped a thigh between Geno’s legs. He rocked up against Geno, his entire body moving with every beat of the music. Sid wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck, urging Geno closer. His nose brushed teasingly against Geno’s.

“Holy fuck.” Toews muttered into his hands as he watched the two of them dance. He elbowed Segs and pointed to where Sid and Geno were grinding against each other. Their mouths slightly open and close enough to kiss as they moved against each other.

Tyler smacked Jamie hard to get his attention and he watched as Jaime’s mouth dropped open in complete disbelief. “Is that actually happening?”

“If you’re seeing what foreplay between Sid and G looks like, then I’d say yes, that is actually happening.” Tyler wet his lips as he watched them.

“Good thing no one has recognized any of us.” Jon pointed out sarcastically as he finished off his beer. He looked over and shook his head at the way Tyler was watching them. He wasn’t the only one who noticed. He grinned over Segs’ head at Jaime and mouthed, _you seeing this?_

Jamie smirked, “I bet you won’t go out there and dance with them.”

“Fuck no,” Tyler shook his head, eyes still on Sidney and Geno. “I’m not going to face an angry Russian any time soon.”

Jamie hummed under his breath as he looked over at Jon with a raised brow. There had to be something good that would get Tyler out and over there. “You dance with Sidney and Geno for longer than five minutes then I’ll come out on Blackhawk ice with your jersey on for warm ups when we play.”

Tyler’s head snapped towards Jon in shock at the bet. “Are you serious? You would seriously risk that?”

Jon shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t think you’ll be able to last five minutes out there with the two of them. Geno can be possessive.”

“What do you get if I lose the bet?” Tyler asked.

“You wear my jersey during warm ups when we face each other.” Jon offered.

“Fucker,” Tyler grinned before reaching out to shake Jon’s hand. “I hope you like Victory green.”

Jon snorted, “Yeah, that won’t happen. Five minutes from when you start dancing. I trust Benn to time it.”

“Agreed.” Tyler finished the last of his beer off before making his way through the throng of people and towards Sid and Geno. He brushed his fingertips along the small of Geno’s back, letting him know that he was there. As he moved behind Sid he raised a brow, asking if this was okay for him to join. The way Geno’s lips curled upwards, full of hunger spurred Tyler on. He let his fingers dance along Sid’s arm briefly, to catch Sid’s dark eyes, before he pressed in against Sid’s back. Geno reached far enough to grasp Tyler’s side, right over his tattoo and it sent a spike of lust through him. Geno grinned as if he knew exactly what he had done.

Tyler lost all conscious thought of the beat and how long he needed to be here with Sid and Geno in order to win. The beat grew heavier, louder and the crowd engulfed the three of them. All Tyler could focus on was the way Sid melted back into him. His ass rubbing against Tyler as his body moved. Sid reached behind him, his hand grasping the nape of Tyler’s neck. Tyler’s nose brushed against the shell of Sid’s ear. He let his lips part, breathing hot against sensitive skin. Sid shuddered against him and turned his face so his cheek brushed against Tyler’s nose. Tyler was lost in a haze of _want, need_. Geno had ducked down, pressing open mouthed kisses along Sid’s throat. It had been a long time that he had felt lust this strongly for another man. All he wanted was Sid’s mouth to be on his own. To taste Sid, to know just how he sounded being worshiped in bed, it was all he could think about.

Tyler slipped his hand between Sid and Geno to press his palm flat against the overheated skin of Sid’s stomach. He could feel every clench and quiver of muscle under his hand and against the top of his hand he could feel Geno pressing in tighter. He curled his fingers, his knuckles brushing against muscle and he waited to see how Geno reacted to the touch.

All it took was Sid’s hoarse curse and Tyler didn’t care who or if anyone was watching them any longer. Sid’s face tilted just enough towards Tyler he went for it. Sid’s lips parted beneath his own. He had never imagined that Sid could ever be this filthy but the way he licked into Tyler’s mouth and ground his ass down against him made Tyler gasp out and into Sid’s mouth. He opened his eyes to see Geno watching them. His eyes nearly closed but watching every lick and dip of their kiss. Tyler’s eyes dropped closed but he felt Geno’s hand slip into his back pocket, gripping his ass. He groaned into Sid’s mouth. Sid tore away from Tyler, gasping for air when Geno leaned over, catching Tyler’s lips in a kiss of his own. He nipped at Tyler’s lip, tugging just enough on the good side of painful before diving back in. Tyler could feel his head spinning. Every nerve ending had sparked to life under their touch. As Geno licked into Tyler’s mouth, Sid slipped his hand down the front of Tyler’s pants.

“Fuck,” Tyler tore his head back with a gasp. He looked down at Sid who was grinning as he let his fingers brush just above where Tyler wanted Sid’s fingers to be. Sid pressed open mouthed kisses along Tyler’s jaw before he found the spot he was looking for. Tyler’s brain short circuited as Sid scraped his teeth just beneath his jaw before licking against the hurt and sucking a bruise to the surface.

Geno tugged Sid away from Tyler and dipped his tongue into Sid’s mouth. Tyler couldn’t tear his eyes away. The words were out of his mouth before he could think them through. “We should go somewhere.”

Both Sid and Geno froze, looking at Tyler. Sid was the first one to say anything. “Yeah?”

Geno didn’t give them time to think. He grabbed Tyler’s shirt at the waist before urging Sid towards the door. He didn’t say anything as they slipped through the crowd. The cold burst of air was sobering but it didn’t halt their progress. Geno waved down a cab and they all pressed together in tight as they rode the ten minutes it took to get to the hotel. Geno sitting between Sid and Tyler was enough to keep them in check and their hands to themselves during the ride. Once they made it through the lobby and into an elevator there wasn’t much that Geno could or wanted to do to stop Sid.

Sid had dropped to his knees without warning. He looked up at Geno and moistened his lips before looking over his shoulder at Tyler and winked. Tyler’s hands gripped the railing on the wall as he rested his weight on it, his eyes glued to Sid rubbing his cheek against Geno before working the buttons of Geno’s jeans loose.

Geno tilted his head back, his lips parted and eyes closed. His fingers were curled in Sid’s hair and he let out soft, breathy moans. Tyler reached out and slapped a hand against the emergency stop button with the little sense he had left. He knew that no one needed to get into an elevator with Sid like this. He didn’t want anyone to see Sid like this. No one deserved to see Sid this way except for he and Geno.

“Sid,” Geno whispered out. There was a string of Russian that Tyler couldn’t understand but Sid did. He rocked back on his heels with a smirk on bright red lips, his hands rested on Geno’s thighs. “Promise?”

“Always,” Geno reached out, his hand resting on Sid’s cheek a brief moment before he nodded to Tyler. Tyler hit the release button and the elevator was moving again. There was a tinny voice echoing around the elevator asking if they required emergency services but they ignored it. Geno tugged his shirt over his pants, not even trying to button his pants back up. He was just as turned on as Tyler was by Sid dropping to his knees so readily.

They shuffled down the hall. Sid had wrapped himself around Tyler. He mouthed at the nape of Tyler’s neck, his hands slipping along his sides teasing as they waited for Geno to dig his hotel key card out of his wallet and opened the door to the room. Tyler tangled his fingers together with Sid’s. It was more to stop Sid’s hands from moving any lower while they were in the hallway than anything. He tugged Sid into the room after him and Geno.

The door had barely shut before Sid was tugging Tyler’s shirt up and over his head. Tyler whirled around to see Sid pulling his own shirt off and tugging his belt free from his jeans. Geno had settled on the bed, resting on his elbows as he watched the two of them.

Sid paused with his hands at the top button as he looked slowly between Geno and Tyler. Tyler didn’t want to wait any longer. He moved to Sid tugging his jeans down over his hips. He went to his knees as he pulled Sid’s jeans down to the floor. He looked up at Sid and wet his lips. “Can I?”

“Fuck,” Sid breathed out. Having to make a decision between Tyler and Geno was taken from his hands. He could have both of them. Geno had moved from his spot on the bed and stood with his chest pressed against his back as Tyler tugged the elastic of his briefs down.

“Is okay?” Geno’s voice was rough but he was asking.

“Sid?” Tyler’s voice was wrecked, his eyes wide and dark with lust. Sid had never wanted someone so much but the thought of Tyler’s lips around him, Geno’s hands on him. It was everything.

“Yes.” He breathed out.

He became lost in the wet warmth of Tyler’s mouth and the way his tongue left him gasping for air. The combination of Tyler on his knees and Geno at his back sent his head reeling. Geno scratched lightly just below his navel as Tyler sucked him. He couldn’t think. He gripped Tyler’s hair tight and the pleased hum had Sid tugging on this side of painful and Tyler rewarded him for it.

Geno marked his neck with open mouthed bites soothed by feather light kisses. Sid tilted his head back to rest on Geno’s shoulder and groaned at the way Geno moved his chin just right to lick into his mouth.

The overwhelming sensations from Tyler’s mouth and Geno’s touch sent Sid slipping over the edge. Tyler looked up at him, wiping the back of a hand over his mouth and Sid melted back into Geno.

“Ty.” The shortened name left his lips without thought and Sid tugged Tyler up to his feet. All the finesse that any of them had left, left the room. Sid pulled Tyler into a kiss that was a clash of teeth, lips, spit, and tongues. Sid tore his mouth free as he worked the button of Tyler’s pants loose. He started to tug them down toned legs but stopped, watching the way Tyler and Geno kissed. He could feel the way Tyler moaned into Geno’s mouth. He watched the way Geno took control and thrust his tongue into Tyler’s mouth, mimicry of how the night was going to end.

He wanted every part of tonight.

“Bed.” Sid managed to growl out pushing Tyler back and nudging Geno with his elbow. “Now.”

In a whirl of movement Tyler ended up under Sid. His hands resting high on Sid’s thighs as Sid leaned in, mouthing down Tyler’s chest, biting at the muscle before working a bruise to the surface.

Sid watched Geno pull at his clothes as his eyes remained locked on Sid’s mouth against Tyler’s skin. Sid stopped working at the mark he was leaving and instead started to drag his lips back up Tyler’s chest, licking at the hollow of his throat before moving to Tyler’s mouth. Having Geno watching and wanting the both of them sent shivers of excitement down Sid’s spine. When he spoke his voice was wrecked but it only pushed them further.

“He’s watching. Do you think that’s all he does?” Sid voice was wrecked.

Tyler shook his head, his teeth catching on Sid’s jaw, “Maybe he should join us.”

Geno cursed in Russian but it was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled Sid against him. Kissing and rutting his hips against Sid’s. It was mindless. A haze of alcohol, lust and trying to finally reach some sort of relief. “Want to see.”

“See what Geno?” Tyler asked his hips against Sid’s ass rocking in time with Geno’s thrusts.

“You,” Geno stuttered out with a loud groan. It was just enough friction to push him over the edge. “Sid. Together.”

Tyler looked reached out, moving Sid’s face towards him. “Do you want that?”

“Yes.” Sid whispered out.

“I help.” Geno managed to shift them around until Sid was facing Tyler. He moved off the bed for a moment and then he was back. He reached over Sid handing a wrapped condom to Tyler. He was quiet and focused as he covered his fingers in lube. He moved slow and deliberate as he moved to stretch Sidney.

Sid’s mouth dropped open; the breath stole from his lips as Geno worked him open. The moment Geno found his prostate; he directed every thrust of his fingers towards that spot. “G, stop. If you keep going—”

Tyler shushed him, “I’ve got you.”

Sid cheeks were flushed; sweat beading along his skin, collecting in the dips of muscle. “How?”

Tyler bit his lip as he rolled onto his back and pushed himself sitting up, back resting against a few of the pillows. “Is this okay?”

Sid mouth went dry at the thought of riding Tyler. Seeing how hard he was, and knowing how much he wanted this made him want it even more. Sid looked over at Geno who was so close to coming, Sid knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

His decision was made. Sid moved and Tyler helped guide him. The stretch stole the breath from his lips. Pleasure pulsed through his body as they worked into a rhythm. Tyler leaned up, catching Sid’s lips with his own. The muscles in his thighs burned, his heart beat echoed in his ears, Geno’s groans turned into a drawn out sigh. Tyler’s grip grew stronger against his leg, his thrusts lost rhythm. Geno reached between them, stroking Sid off in between erratic thrusts. He felt close, his body thrumming and surging into climax. He rest his forehead against Tyler’s, gasping for air as he came down.

Geno rubbed a hand along Sid’s shoulders. His fingers caught on Sid’s bicep. “C’mere.”

Sid grimaced as he lifted off of Tyler and slid back onto the mattress. A leg still draped over Tyler’s. Tyler patted at him, “Need to clean up.”

“Got it.” Geno moved from the bed and into the bathroom. Sid grinned at Tyler as they both heard the faucet turn on and Geno grumbling to himself. Geno had a waste basket in one hand, a warm wash cloth in the other. Tyler dropped the condom in the trash and made to grab for the cloth but Geno waved his hands off. “I’ve got it.”

“Okay.” Tyler said drowsily and let Geno wipe his stomach clean of Sid’s spunk. Geno dropped the washcloth in the trash before leaning in and catching Tyler’s lips in a soft kiss. He got into bed behind Tyler, making them all shuffle and make room before he leaned over Tyler to steal a kiss from Sid. They curled up tight and close together under the lure of sleep and satisfaction.

**-**

 

Sid woke up slowly. He nuzzled into the back of Tyler’s neck. He could feel Tyler hum softly to himself as he started to wake. Sidney didn’t register the bone-weary, massive attack of a hangover like he had expected. Instead all he registered was the warmth of Tyler turning to face him.

He searched Tyler’s eyes for any sign of regret, any sign of rejection, but he didn’t see either. There was only a soft happiness radiated behind Tyler’s eyes. Sid reached up and brushed his thumb across Tyler’s cheek, a slow sure stroke. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Tyler whispered back.

Sid bit his lip, waiting Tyler out. He had never been good at morning afters. He always wanted too much, far too quickly. He wanted to feel Tyler’s weight pressed down against him. He wanted to relearn the taste of Tyler’s lips against his own.

Tyler thumbed at Sid’s lip before leaning in slowly. It was enough that Sid had the chance to say no, to stop this before it moved any further than a night of drunken mistakes. Sid knew he would never be able to say no to Tyler.

Sid could smell hints of Geno’s cologne lingering on Tyler’s skin as he took in a deep breath before falling wholly into the languid moments of Tyler’s mouth against his own. The way Tyler pressed closer, searching for as much as Sid as he could find made Sid’s heart stutter in his chest before it started to race.

The way Tyler kissed him, the way his fingers brushed feather light along Sid’s ribs showed that just this between them was enough. There wasn’t any need for more. When they broke apart, Tyler laced their fingers together. He ducked his head to avoid looking Sid in the eye as he spoke softly. “Please tell me that this wasn’t just the alcohol or a one night stand.”

Sid’s struggled with the words he wanted to say to Tyler. His eyes roved from the sleep mussed hair, chapped lips and the soft longing evident in Tyler’s entire body.

For once in his life, Sid answered this question as he truly wanted to. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “I don’t want this to be a one night stand. Not with the three of us.”

Tyler nuzzled into his pillow hiding a shy smile. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who wants this.”

“Think Sid have crush on you forever.” Geno mumbled, still half asleep. “Always talk about your hockey. But my hockey better. Still like you though. You, me and Sid, best.”

Sid couldn’t contain the laughter bubbling up in him. Geno may have been awake for a few seconds but he had already fallen back into light, breathy snores.

Tyler raised a brow, “Does he do that often?”

“Sometimes.” Sid answered with a yawn. He looked over his shoulder to check the alarm clock on the bed side table. “We’ve got a few more hours.”

“Then you’ll be on your way back to Pittsburgh and I’ll be heading back to Dallas.” Tyler muttered to himself as he scooted closer to Sid, close enough to tuck his head under Sid’s chin. Geno rolled over, his chest pressed against Tyler’s back and his arm curled over Tyler to rest along Sid’s back.

“No more talking. Sleep.” Geno mumbled before he pressed a kiss to Tyler’s shoulder.

 

Sid wished he never went back to sleep. If this was the result of getting more sleep, finally recognizing the fact that he did in fact have a hangover that made his stomach turn and his throat burn. He rolled away from Tyler, and the body heat that made him sweat and headed for the bathroom. Geno’s toothbrush was laying out on the countertop. Fuck it. Sid almost had Geno’s dick in his mouth last night. Geno could share his toothbrush.

After brushing his teeth, Sid leaned against the edge of the counter to slowly drink two cups of water. Once he was done, the shower called his name. He could smell the sweat, alcohol and spunk lingering on his skin. It only took a few seconds for the bathroom to fill with steam and work the mugginess from his mind.

He was in the shower long enough scrub his skin clean before Geno had slipped in behind him. Geno stood, breathing in the steam before he wrapped an arm around Sid’s stomach and held him. “You mean what you tell Tyler?”

Sid’s answer was soft, barely audible but Geno could hear him answer. “Yes.”

Geno nudged Sid around to face him. He raised a hand to Sid’s cheek, his eyes locked on to Sid’s, almost wondrous at what he was being offered. His kiss was slow, as if they had all the time in the world for the rushed, lust filled kisses. Right now, in this moment all he needed was the soft intimacy that Sid could offer him. Once Geno pulled away, he let out a heavy sigh. “Won’t be easy.”

Sid chuckled, “I don’t go after easy, Geno. You have got to have figured that out by now.”

“Never easy but always worth it? Yes?”

“Yes.” Sid nodded before patting Geno’s belly, “Finish showering. Tyler and I need to head out before the rest of the guys start heading out and realize where we’ve been.”

Sid could feel Geno watching him as he stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. He made his way back into the room to see Tyler gazing up at the ceiling, dazed and reeling from the effects of all the alcohol he had the night before. Sid sat on the edge of the bed next to Tyler. He pressed a hand against Tyler’s chest. “A shower will help. I’ll call down to see if they have Gatorade.”

“You’re a saint.” Tyler muttered as he sat up. He looked around the room. “Where’s Geno?”

“He’s taking a shower.” Sid grinned. “If you move fast enough you can catch him in there.”

“You think that’s all I’m after.” Tyler teased but shuffled off the bed and towards the bathroom. Sid grabbed up his clothes from last night. He’d change into fresh clothes once he made it back to his room. For now, the rumpled mess on the floor would do the job of getting him down the hall later.

There was plenty of Gatorade to be had and Sid had more than enough brought up to the room. After they were dressed Sid hesitated to leave first. He wrapped Geno in a tight hug. There would be time for more later, they would see each other nearly every day once they were back home. The thought of leaving this room, separating from Tyler and Geno, it felt like he was leaving a part of his world behind.

He wasn’t though.

Not if the way Tyler pulled him into a breathless hug and kissed him. His heart beat ramped up, he lost his breath and he didn’t want to leave. Not now. Not with Tyler acting like this was the last time they’d see each other.

“First game we play each other, we’ll stay, figure something out to see each other off the ice, right?” The words rushed from Sid’s lips and Tyler nodded. “You should go.”

“I’ll see you.” Sid nodded before turning to leave the room. The hallway was near empty. A few straggling players who weren’t paying Sid any attention. They were in last night’s clothes as well as dealing with their own hang overs. The plan rides back home weren’t going to be good for anyone.

 

The morning breakfast was hit or miss with most of the players. Sid figured that half of them were nursing hangovers, some were taking care of roommates, and the rest of them trudged down for breakfast to save face. That’s the only reason Sid was down here. He had disappeared last night he didn’t need to be missing from the breakfast and have questions about where he had been thrown at him for the next couple of weeks. He was already the butt of enough jokes and he didn’t need to add any more reasons to be a joke.

His head was pounding but he had the presence of mind to take pain killers in his room and not in front of everyone like some of the guys were doing.

“Where’d you disappear to last night?” PK asked as he settled into the seat next to Sid. “You left me to deal with Skinner and Toews.”

Sid raised a brow. “I’m sure you and Skinner had plenty of fun.”

PK put a fist to his mouth in shock. “Whoa, Crosby’s getting his shots in. He must have had a good night. I mean I heard you got down and dirty after a few too many shots of vodka but did you manage to drag someone to your room?”

Sid rolled his eyes. “If I had I wouldn’t be down here.”

PK chuckled, “Alright, Sid isn’t a love em’ and leave em’ type. Good to know. But is it true?”

Sid sighed, “Is what true?”

“That you can actually dance.” PK waited patiently. “I figured they were all shitting me but Benn, Toews and Skinner all said after a few shots, you let loose.”

“I’m not a robot like everyone thinks, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Sid muttered around a fork full of eggs.

PK took the sharp tone as the cue it was and changed the subject. “Poor Skinner, I don’t know how he’s going to even be able to walk today.”

Sid nearly choked on his coffee. “What?”

“He was trying to keep up with Geno, and then Benn. Those two,” Pk shook his head. “You’ve got a Russian and a Texan, well Canadian who’s adapted to the wilds of Texas. No one is going to out drink them. Our little figure skater won’t know up from down this morning.”

“I resent that.” Skinner mumbled as he sat down across from Sid. He looked up and groaned. Sid took pity on him and poured him a cup of coffee. “Drink it.”

Jeff eyed the mug as if he couldn’t trust it but in the end sipped slowly at the drink. “Where’d you go last night? Last I saw of you was when you, Geno and Tyler disappeared because you wanted to dance.”

PK snorted into his juice but kept silent as he waited for Sid to answer. “I ended up back at in my hotel room, hydrating and eating dinner to avoid the massive hangover that you’re suffering from.”

Jeff narrowed his eyes at Sid. “You still look like shit.”

Both Sid and PK started laughing. PK fist bumped Jeff. “We have to hang out more often. You’re good people, kid.”

“Seriously?” Sid mumbled into his mug of coffee. “All it takes to be best friends with you is to insult me?”

Jeff shook his head. “No. It’s because he made sure I made it to my room and didn’t sleep in the elevator.”

“Please tell me you didn’t find him asleep in the elevator?” Sid grimaced at the thought of anyone else finding any hockey player so drunk that they fell asleep in the elevator.

“I wouldn’t have fallen asleep if someone didn’t hit the emergency stop and all the elevators had to be checked.”

Sid stood abruptly from the table. He knocked his thigh against the edge of the table and ignored the wide eyed looks he got from PK and Skinner. He darted out the room with a quick excuse that he needed the bathroom.

“Thirty minutes before we have to head out!” PK yelled after Sid and laughed when Jeff started to groan for him to shut the hell up.

Sid made his way back up to his room and bumped into Tyler as he slipped out of Geno’s room. Sid steadied Tyler with hands on his waist. “Hey.”

Tyler grinned as he leaned unconsciously towards Sid. “Hey.”

“Better make it quick if you want breakfast. Not much time before we have to head out.” Sid said.

“I made sure Geno had my number. He said he’d put it in your phone on the flight back.” Tyler took a deep breath, looked up and down the hallway before pressing a kiss to the corner of Sid’s lips. He started down the hallway, talking slow backward steps as he spoke, “I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you.”

Sid grinned, “Have a safe trip home.”

“You too.” Tyler ducked into the elevator leaving Sid standing in the middle of the hallway. He must have zoned out for a moment because the next thing he knew Bollig smacked him on the shoulder as he passed by with his bags. “You lost?”

Sid rolled his eyes before heading for his room to grab his bags and to head home. This wasn’t how he expected this weekend to go but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. Not one bit.

 

**-**

 

The first week of practice after All-Stars completely exhausted Sid. He had been so worried about what Geno thought of him after everything and if Tyler would say anything to anyone that he hadn’t slept well in days. The only real difference that Sid had noticed in Geno was the fact that he had become a little handsier than usual. When they weren’t with each other at practice, Geno spent most of his afternoons and evenings sending text messages about nothing and everything. It was nice to get a text good morning and one wishing him a good night. Sid hadn’t ever had that before and it was exciting to be able to finally have that with someone. But he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something, not hearing from Tyler. Maybe it was a one off and wouldn’t ever happen again. At least he had Geno who seemed to want more than friendship just as Sid wanted.

He had just finished packing his bag to head home for the afternoon when his phone chimed in his locker. He nearly dropped his phone once he saw that it was a message from Tyler.

**_Hey._ **

Sid contemplated how exactly to respond but before he could Tyler had sent another message through.

**_I got your number from Geno. That’s okay, right? How are you?_ **

_Yeah, that’s no problem. I’m doing well, just got done with practice. How are you?_

**_Good. Not ready to be back._ **

_What do you mean?_

**_You and Geno were the highlight of all-stars. Don’t want to be home._ **

_Not beating us on ice?_

**_You know you two were the highlight all-stars_ **

The texts kept coming as Sid shouldered his bag and started the journey from the locker room and out to his car. He didn’t realize Flower was walking next to him until Flower bumped shoulders with him and looked at him with wide eyes. “You picked up during all-stars?” Flower’s grin was too much for Sid to keep a straight face. He burst out laughing before answering, “Not exactly.”

Geno laughed from behind Sid before draping an arm over Sid’s shoulders. “Sid wild at all-stars. Even danced at the club.”

“I mean, I heard you got drunk but I didn’t believe it. I still don’t to be honest with you.” Flower shook his head. “I also heard that you disappeared from the club too. Couldn’t keep up with the rest of the guys?”

Sid smirked as he answered. “I had better things to do than spend the entire night at a bar drinking.”

Geno ducked his head and Sid could see a hint of a blush dusting across his cheeks. Flower noticed too and he wasn’t going to let go of it. “Oh, so Sid wasn’t the only one who picked up?” Flower shoved at Geno playfully. “Look at you two. I’ve got to tell the guys. Was it good? Why am I asking? If Sid is still talking to him, then it had to be good.”

Geno swatted Flower over the back of his head, “Not so loud.”

“Yes, I don’t need the whole world knowing that I go around picking up guys.”  Sid let out an annoyed sigh.

Flower held his hands up in apology. “My bad, but I’m so proud of you. Our little Sid is growing up so fast. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it when he leaves us for college.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Sid shook his head as he braced himself for the cold of the parking lot. Geno tugged on his hat before he pulled a hat out of his coat pocket and settled it onto Sid’s head and down over his ears. Sid had thought he left it in his locker but Geno always had his back.

“Thanks.” Sid looked up at Geno with a soft smile.

“Your house for lunch?” Geno suggested and they both ignored Flower’s look of outrage at the fact that they were making lunch plans in front of him without extending an invitation.

Flower drawled out sarcastically. “Oh Flower, would you like to have lunch with us two losers? Oh you’re busy? Maybe next time, thanks for thinking to invite me though.”

Geno tilted his head back and laughed, “You are very welcome.”

“I don’t see how anyone would want to go home with either of you two assholes.” Flower waved over his shoulder as he headed towards his car at a brisk pace to get out of the cold.

“I’ll follow you.” Geno said as he started towards his car without waiting for Sid to say anything. Sid figured that Geno would beat him there but Geno had a key. Sid needed to pick up a few things so they could actually have something edible for lunch.

When he finally made it home Geno was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the couch talking on the phone. He smiled up at Sid, “He finally make it home. Drive like old man.”

“I do not drive like an old man. I was getting actual food for our lunch.” Sid said loudly as he headed into the kitchen to unload the groceries he bought. “Who are you talking to anyway?”

“Tyler.” Geno answered as he followed Sid into the kitchen. He hopped up onto the counter as he watched Sid unload the groceries and tucked them into the cabinets. Geno still tried to figure out how a concussed Sid had come up with the system he had but he never bothered going back to normal. “Say hi.”

“Hi!” Both Sid and Tyler said simultaneously much to Geno’s amusement.

“What’s for lunch at Chez Sid?” Tyler asked.

“Sandwiches.” Sid answered before Geno grinned and added, “Best sandwiches.”

“I’m waiting for Jamie to show up with a late lunch. So I’m at the mercy of his leftovers from dinner last night.” Tyler said.

“That doesn’t sound all that exciting.” Sid commented absently as he popped the bread in the toaster.

“We always have pasta.” Tyler groaned. “I’d kill for a sandwich.”

Sid felt a flare of jealousy race up his spine at the thought of Tyler and Jamie spending so much time together. He shouldn’t be jealous. He knew that. He and Geno did the same thing. Even if he wasn’t sure what exactly he and Geno were. He didn’t tune back into the conversation Geno and Tyler were having until Tyler raised his voice. “Oh! I think one of you have my shirt. I couldn’t find it while I was unpacking.”

“I have it.” Geno answered as if were normal for him to have Tyler’s clothes. He didn’t look up until Sid coughed awkwardly as he and Tyler waited for an explanation. “What is it, golden shirt? You left it in my room. I’m not going to bring it to you in front of everyone. I can mail it if it’s that important.”

Tyler laughed, “Yeah that would have been a terrible idea. Can you imagine Skinner’s face if you gave me my shirt in front of everyone?

“Skinner?” Sid asked, already lost with where the conversation went.

“He love me.” Geno answered with a wry grin. “But my heart already belongs to two other Canadians. Much better Canadians.”

Tyler chuckled. “How could you not tell that Skinner had a crush the size of Texas on Geno.”

“I don’t know? I might have been focused on something else at the time.” Sid waved a knife in the air before he finished spreading the Dijon mustard across top layer of bread.

“Like me.” Geno grinned as Sid passed a plate over to him.

“And me.” Tyler chimed in happily.

“We forgive.” Geno muttered around a mouthful of sandwich.

Tyler let out a frustrated groan, “Jamie is here. I’ll call you back later?”

“Yes!” Geno said loudly before grinning. “I kiss Sid for you!”

“Not fair.” Tyler responded before saying good bye and hanging up.

Sid moved quietly into the living room to finish his lunch. Geno followed behind him. They ate quietly for a few minutes until Geno finally reached out and grabbed Sid’s hands. “Is it okay? What I said to Tyler.”

“What you said to Tyler?” Sid repeated before he spoke again, “You would want that? The three of us? Together?”

“Would not have done what we did if I did not want it, Sid.”

Sid nodded to himself, “Good.”

“So can I? Kiss you?” Geno asked.

“Yes.” Sid answered softly.

Geno smirked before finished off his sandwich. “Good.”

Sid sputtered, “Good? That’s all?”

“Cannot kiss now.” Geno explained around a mouthful of food.

“Next time you ask if you can kiss me you better plan on following up on it.” Sid advised.

Geno rolled his eyes before leaning across the couch and planting a crumb filled kiss to Sid’s cheek. “Needy.”

Sid rolled his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for that kiss since we got home. I’ve very disappointed by the quality of it. I must have had a lot more to drink than I realized.”

“Oh really?” Geno challenged.

“Yeah. Really.” Sid nodded as he stood up and started towards the kitchen. “I guess I’ll just have to call Tyler and see when he’ll make it up to visit.”

“You,” Geno set his plate down and followed Sid into the kitchen. He reached a hand around Sid’s waist and tugged him back against his chest. He leaned around and pressed a kiss to Sid’s cheek. “Are worst.”

Sid ran his hands along Geno’s arms before resting on top of his hands. “Something tells me you don’t really think that about me.”

“Nope,” Geno smiled as he rocked slowly with Sid side to side. “Just want you here.”

“Well I’m here.” Sid said. “What are you going to do with me?”

“What I promised.” Geno answered as he brushed his nose along the shell of Sid’s ear. He let a warm breath fan out and down Sid’s neck. “I’m going to kiss you. Once for me and once for Tyler. Wish we could all be together.”

“Me too.” Sid turned in Geno’s arms and leaned in. Geno pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He held Sid there, in the kiss until Sid melted into him. It wasn’t like the kisses they had already had, white hot and demanding. It was the kind of kiss that made time slow all around you and every thought slipped into nothing but the person before you.

Any doubt that Sid had about Geno wanting this drifted away with the way Geno held him. He had one hand low on his back, the other against his neck, and they stood sharing the same breath.

 

**-**

.

Tyler sat in the passenger seat of Jamie’s car waiting for Jamie to make his way out of the rink. They had both stayed after to help a couple of the rookies and Tyler had ended up missing a call from Geno. His finger hovered over the call button while he tried to decide if a quick few minutes on the phone while he was waiting for Jamie was worth it or if he should just wait until he got to his place after hanging out with the Benn brothers.

Giving in Tyler decided to FaceTime Geno instead. Geno wouldn’t have called unless he and Sid were alone. He grinned at the excited look Geno gave him when he answered. “Tyler!”

“Hey.”

Geno tilted his head in thought, “In car?”

“I’m waiting on Jamie to finish up at the rink.” Tyler explained. “That’s why I missed your call earlier. We stayed late to help some of the rookies.”

“Ah, can’t talk long then?”

Tyler shook his head, “I’m supposed to be hanging out with Jamie and Jordie for a while.”

“Well,” Geno moved out of frame before he came back tugging Sid in close to him. “We miss you.”

Tyler laughed at the way Sid immediately started to blush at Geno’s antics. “Yeah, we do.”

Sid rolled his eyes. “How was practice?”

“Long.” Tyler yawned into his hand. “And I think Jamie is dragging me to some team bonding thing but he hasn’t exactly told me who is going to be there.”

“Sounds like something Sid does every season.” Geno rolled eyes.

Tyler let Geno lead the conversation. He laughed at Sid’s dry wit. He hadn’t been able to see how sarcastic Sid could be but with Geno at his side, Sid didn’t bother with a filter. Whatever he thought and how ever he felt was laid bare for Tyler to see.

Tyler looked up to see Jamie and Jordie heading towards the truck. “Hey I have to go.”

Geno gave him a put upon sigh. “Remember only drink vodka with us.”

Tyler laughed, “Yeah.”

Geno pressed a kiss to Sid’s cheek, “I kiss for you too.”

“Not fair.” Tyler commented before saying good bye and tucking his phone into his pocket to tug his seatbelt on. Jamie looked at him with a raised brow. “Who were you talking to?”

“No one.”

“Right, no one.” Jamie drawled out as he started the truck. “Because you FaceTime with people in front of us all the time but now you can’t?”

“Maybe they had to go.” Tyler offered with an eye roll. “Have you decided to tell me what we’re doing or am I still not privy to that information?”

Jordie snorted from the backseat. “We’re going back to his. Video games and as much shit as we can give the rookies.”

“Team bonding,” Tyler sarcastically held a fist in the air.

“Go fuck your girlfriend later. Right now we have more important stuff to do.” Jordie said much to Tyler’s shock. “Like what?”

“Duck hunt.”

“So we’re going old school?” Tyler asked as Jamie navigated onto the interstate.

“Old school and booze.” Jamie answered. “It’s always works when you’ve got guys who think they are better than each other and hate each other.”

“Why do I a feeling that every rookie on the team is going to hate you so bad tomorrow morning at practice?” Tyler shook his head in amusement.

“Because they will.” Jamie grinned.

“Someone’s got to teach them how to handle their alcohol and hockey. Might as well be us.” Jordie said as he tugged his cap down over his eyes.

“Sharpy’s coming,” Jamie added as if that made the situation better. With Sharpy there things could only get worse.

“We’re all fucked now.” Tyler commented absently and both Jamie and Jordie started laughing. Tyler couldn’t stop the thought from crossing his mind as they drove towards Jamie’s. Would Sid and Geno ever be able to be part of this part of his life? Would they even want to be a part of it? Tyler shook the thought off and focused on the evening ahead of him. There were rookies that needed to be schooled in the art of Duck Hunt.

 

The time between waiting to see each other and when they would see each other next seemed to span on for forever. Tyler had never really understood why people said that long distance relationships were so difficult until now. Especially, since he had invested a large part of himself into the relationship. Sure, it hadn’t started off in the typical way but when had anything good ever started off normally?

Getting the good morning texts from Sid and the pictures from Geno were the highlight of Tyler’s day. He found himself waiting for the phone calls from Geno and to hear Sid’s voice evolve from timid to comfortable over the course of a few weeks.

That was what made Tyler believe that Sid and Geno were just as invested in this as he was. They planned on meeting up in person again soon. It was a little ways off, but they would be playing each other in Dallas in a week. Tyler hadn’t looked forward to a game in a long time as much as he was looking forward to this one.

On one of his off days, Tyler decided sleeping in and doing nothing was the perfect plan. He needed the rest and there was a particularly nasty bruise on his hip from the last game he played that needed to be iced. That was the extent of his day, lounging and icing his bruises.

Tyler was still curled up in bed when his phone started to ring signaling a FaceTime call. He answered the phone sleepily. He could see that Sid was still asleep, curled up next to Geno, sharing a pillow. “Good morning.”

Geno smiled softly at him. “You have lazy day too?”

Tyler nodded and yawned. “I don’t want to get out of bed.”

Geno sighed, “Was thinking about you.”

“Only good things I hope?” Tyler said as he stretched from his toes and arching his back just enough to get the kinks out. He watched the way Geno’s eyes widened and chased sleep away from the action.

“Always good.” Geno answered. “Saw hit the other night. Doing better?”

Tyler nodded. It made his body warm knowing that both Sid and Geno had checked on him several times to make sure he was icing his bruise and doing what the trainers were telling him to do. The first time they did, he thought they were treating him like a child but quickly realized that they just wanted to be sure he was okay. That he wasn’t hurting.

Tyler angled the phone so Geno could see that the bruise was doing better and heard Sid startle awake. “What did I wake up in the middle of?”

Both Geno and Tyler laughed at Sid. The phone went shaky before Tyler could see that both Sid and Geno were sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Geno pressed a quick kiss to Sid’s cheek before explaining, “Was making sure Ty take care of himself and bruise okay.”

Sid raised a brow and his cheeks started to grow red as he said. “Well next time wait for me. I should make sure too.”

“Oh?” Geno teased and Sid covered his face with an arm. “You make sure. Is that what you do in the elevator? Make sure I not injured from game?”

“Tell him to stop.” Sid pleaded with Tyler.

“Can’t do that.” Tyler chuckled.

“You two are the worst.” Sid groaned. “I don’t know why I like you.”

Geno winked at Tyler before rolling on top of Sid, the phone held awkwardly but it was enough for Tyler to watch the blush from Sid’s cheeks grow ruddier as he looked up at Geno.

“You like us because we know what make you happy.” Geno offered before leaning down to kiss Sid softly. Sid hummed appreciatively into the kiss and he looked dazed as Geno pulled away. His eyes shifted toward the screen and at Tyler. “Want you here with us.”

Tyler scratched low against his belly and sighed. There was nothing more that he wanted at the moment than to be with Sid and Geno. “I want to be there.”

Tyler curled on to his side and into a pillow as he talked with both Sid and Geno. They spoke about what had been going on the last few days. Sid cracked up over a story that Tyler could only understand a fraction of when Geno handed his phone over to Sid and disappeared for a few minutes.

The grumbling of Tyler’s stomach could be heard over the call and Sid smirked. “It’s getting close to lunch. I suppose we should let you go. You probably have stuff to do on you off day.”

Tyler nodded hesitantly, “Yeah. I should probably get something to eat and get the day started.”

“We’ll talk to you soon.”

Tyler watched as Sid placed his fingers against his lips before ending the call. He lay in bed for a few more minutes before dragging himself off to shower.

By the time he was dressed Jamie had text and said he’d be over with have food. Tyler was scrolling through his Twitter feed when Jamie let himself in. He had his phone tucked in between his shoulder and ear as he juggled a few bags and locking the door again. Tyler watched with a smirk as Jamie struggled.

He laughed when Jamie rolled his eyes. “You could have helped instead of just sitting there and watching me.”

“Or you could have gotten off the phone.” Tyler offered as he grabbed the bags out of Jamie’s hands and headed for the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose at the food they’d be eating. Well within the limits of their food plans. Chicken, rice, and vegetables. He was quiet as he dished up their lunch and let Jamie finish up his phone call.

Tyler took a picture of the food before sending it to Geno with a frowny face. Geno sent him a picture of his lunch. Tyler was going to have to google in order to figure out what it was supposed to be.

“Who are you sending that to?” Jamie asked as he plucked zucchini medallion off Tyler’s plate and chewed on it.

“Someone who is having something that tastes a lot better.” Tyler answered. “How are things going with your girl? I figured you’d be spending time with her today instead of me.”

“She was on her way to meet up with some friends.” Jamie explained.

“Things are going good though?” Tyler asked around a mouthful of chicken.

“Yeah, man. They are. I get enough shit about it from Jordie I don’t need it from you. Not when you’ve got your own thing going on that you refuse to tell anyone about.” Jamie waited Tyler out a few seconds, wondering if Tyler would tell him anything but he got nothing. Tyler just grinned and kept eating.

Tyler finally broke and said, “You ever have anything so good that you’re afraid that if you tell anyone it won’t be the same after?”

Jamie nodded, “The minute you say what it is out loud it’ll be gone?”

“Exactly.” Tyler nodded in agreement.

“I’ll leave you be then.” Jamie offered. “Just know, Jordie thinks you’re dating a cow.”

Tyler choked on his water. “A cow?”

“Yeah, like the kind that moos and all.” Jamie teased.

“Oh fuck you both.” Tyler kicked the stool Jamie was sitting on hard enough to rock him and send him scrambling to grip the counter to stop himself from falling.

“Just saying, there’s got to be something going on since you aren’t showing us pictures left and right, like you normally do.”

Tyler thought, yeah, there was something going on. It wasn’t a woman and it was two men who were considered two of the league’s best players. That might explain it.

-

 

Both Sid and Geno had been looking forward to the upcoming game against the Stars. Sid was anxious enough that his pregame nap was a complete wash. He stared up at the ceiling in the hotel room while Geno napped, curled up and breathing softly against Sid’s chest. He missed Tyler. He didn’t like to admit that they had formed a bond so quickly but they had. Anytime he and Geno shared moments like this he felt like they were missing something, Tyler. He took a picture of Geno sleeping against his chest and sent it off to Tyler with a messaged attached. _I think we’re missing someone._

It didn’t take long before Tyler messaged him back. **Not fair, miss you.**

Sid smiled to himself as he typed out, _Can’t nap. Are you ready for tonight?_

**Ready for you to lose.**

Sid snorted at the string of emojis Tyler added to the end of his message. He watched as the three little dots bounced as Tyler continued to type out another text. **Still want to meet after the game?**

Sid stared at the screen of his phone, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. Text messages always left him uncertain when it came to things like this. What if Tyler didn’t want to meet up after the game? Before he could drive himself crazy, Sid decided to call Tyler.

“Hey.” Tyler’s voice was soft. It sounded like he was on the edge of sleep and Sid wasn’t sure if he should have called.

“Is it okay that I called? I wasn’t sure if that would be okay or not.” Sid tried to keep the panic from his voice but he felt like he was toeing a precarious line that could either make things between them great or terrible.

“You can always call.”

Sid took a breath. “Are we still meeting at your place or did you want to meet us here?”

Tyler yawned into the phone, “Meet at mine, it’ll be easier. I’ll text you the address.”

“We’ll have to be at the airport tomorrow afternoon so we won’t have much time together.” Sid wasn’t happy about having to fly out so quickly but it was how the season played out. He was used to leaving a lot sooner. They were lucky that they’d have the night and morning to spend with Tyler.

“You sound about as excited about that as I am.” Tyler commented. “It would be nice to have you two here longer.”

“Next time?” Sid offered. He already couldn’t see them not spending as much time as possible together.

“Whenever we have a long weekend, a break or time during the week one of us will have to fly out.”

“Yes.” Sid couldn’t help but smile into his phone. Talking to Tyler, hearing his voice and how much he wanted this too was exactly what he needed to calm any anxiety he had about tonight. He ran his fingers through Geno’s hair, thinking of all the things he wished he had the courage to say to Tyler but couldn’t. Not yet.

“Hey, Jamie is back so I should go. Tell him I said hey?”

“If Geno was awake he’d be chatting your ear off but I’ll tell him. We’ll see you later.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Sid tucked his phone underneath his pillow and closed his eyes. He might actually catch half of his usual nap.

 

-

 

 

“Who was that?” Jamie asked as he toed his shoes off. Tyler set his phone down on the nightstand between their beds. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as his thoughts lingered on Sid. Sid never took the step to call. He always was lingering in the background when Geno called and put them on speaker phone. Warmth spread through his chest, excited that Sid had called to confirm their plans. Tyler was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one excited for tonight.

“Hello! Earth to Tyler.” Jamie threw a pillow at Tyler’s head. Tyler looked over with a raised brow, “What?”

Jamie laughed, “I thought the guys were messing with me when they told me you were seeing still someone but it has to be true. You should tell me about her, man.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what the guys think they know but they don’t know anything.”

Jamie huffed out a breath. “You totally are. You only get this way when you’re seeing someone.”

“I don’t get like any way.” Tyler rolled to his side, facing Jamie because he knew that Jamie wouldn’t let it go if he tried to avoid the situation and Jamie completely.

“You do.” Jamie shook his head as he settled onto his bed for his nap. “You get all smiley and happy.”

Tyler laughed, “I get all happy? I’m generally a happy guy. So that doesn’t really say anything.”

“Whatever keep your secrets. I’ll find out sooner or later because you’ll let it slip who you’re seeing and how amazing she is.”

“There’s nothing to let slip.” Tyler retorted before burying his face in his pillow. “How about you go to sleep instead of bothering me? We do have a game in a few hours.”

 

-

 

Sid played hard. He always played hard but tonight he felt like he was on fire. The Pens were up by one and Sid was flying down the ice with the puck. Not seeing any way to pass or make the shot, he glided behind the net and straight into Tyler, who knocked him back against the boards. Sid felt his helmet knock back into the glass. He looked down to see where the puck was and Tyler was grinning up at him as he pressed Sid tighter against the board. Sid felt the boot of Tyler’s skate nudge his and then Tyler was gone with a loud laugh.

Sid cursed under his breath and chased after Tyler, trying not to smile as he pushed himself faster and faster against the ice and into Stars territory.

Later on, while Geno’s line was out on the ice and Sid’s was on the bench Sid found himself trying to track Tyler and Geno’s movements out on the ice. He tried his best not to laugh out loud when Geno checked Tyler hard enough to send him sprawling against the ice. Geno was grinning as he skated off after the puck. Tyler shook his head as he got to his feet and pushed off towards the goal.

Once the Stars had managed to tie up the game Sid focused one hundred percent on the game and tried to tuck any thought of Tyler to the back of his mind.

The game ended up as a win for the Penguins by one. The scrum after wards wasn’t too interesting until a reporter commented, “I’m sure you noticed Tyler Seguin out to get you and Malkin tonight. Do you have any idea what that was about?”

Sid scratched the side of his head beneath his hat. “Maybe he realized that we were both on our game and was reacting to that. It’s pretty normal for that to happen.”

The reporter looked as if he didn’t believe what Sid was telling him but he gave way to another reporter’s questions. It didn’t take as long as usual for the media to clear out. It never took as long during away games. Once they were gone and most of the team was already heading out, Geno nudged Sid’s shoulder with his own. “Stay the night?”

Sid felt his cheeks flush at the mention of staying the night with Tyler. He knew they would be but hearing it out loud made him jittery and anxious about what was to come. It was the first night that they would be spending together since All Star weekend. Sid wanted to spend time together, just the three of them. All the texting and calling made Sid want this more than he ever thought he could. He never imagined entering into a relationship with two men but he couldn’t imagine not having both Tyler and Geno in his life in this way. It wouldn’t feel like a whole relationship. Without one or the other something would be missing. This was what he wanted.

Sid ignored the curious glance he got from Flower as he and Geno parted from the team and went their own way. They had been known to go their own way after away games. It didn’t happen often but people stopped trying to figure out what they did after Geno’s second season. Once they were on their way to Tyler’s, Geno had pressed a hand to Sid’s knee. He hadn’t realized it had been bouncing. He had more anxious energy than what he knew how to deal with.

“It’s fine. No need to worry.” Geno said softly. Once they got to Tyler’s place Sid stood awkwardly outside the door as Geno pulled a single key out of his pocket to let them in. Sid raised a brow as he followed Geno inside to where he turned the alarm off. “He give me key before game. Knew we would finish first. Better to not wait around for him to get back.”

Sid nodded as he moved around Tyler’s place. There were shoes tucked on a rack next to the door. Sid toed his shoes off before he moved down the entrance way and into the living area. It was an open space, the kitchen, dining room and living room. Sid didn’t want to explore any further without Tyler here. He didn’t like people snooping in his house and he afforded other people the same respect. Geno took Sid’s overnight bag and dropped it next to his on the couch.

“He left a note.” Geno nodded towards the kitchen counter. Sid reached out to read it.

_Sid and Geno,_

_Feel free to anything in the kitchen but I have dinner, pasta, in the fridge that just needs to be nuked. Hopefully you won’t have to wait long. I’m glad you’re here._

_Tyler_

It was simple but it was enough for Sid relax, if only for a second. Geno was already opening cabinets searching for something to eat. He gave up the pretense of getting a snack and instead decided on reheating the pasta Tyler had left for them to eat.

Sid had always been amazed with how comfortable Geno could get so quickly in new places. It didn’t bother him that he hadn’t been here before. As long as he was welcomed Geno was himself.

Sid was jerked from his thoughts when Geno placed his hands on Sid’s shoulders to tug off his suit jacket. Geno let it hang on the back of a chair so not to wrinkle and did the same with his. “Nervous?”

Sid nodded. “I, just, what if he doesn’t want this? What if this was something he thought he wanted and it turns out it’s not. What if we’re here and he doesn’t want us?”

Geno clicked his tongue before gathering Sid into a tight hug. “If he did not want, he not answer your call this afternoon. If he did not want, he would not invite. We would not spend so much time talking, laughing and planning to be here. He wants you. He wants me.”

“What if—”

“No.” Geno shook his head before he tilted Sid’s head back. His hands cradling Sid’s face and he searched his eyes. “You think you don’t deserve but you do. You think it’s wrong to want more, to be different but it’s not. You are perfect. You are Sid Crosby. You can have all you want. Fuck anyone who says different.”

Sid was saved from having to respond as Geno kissed him softly. It was chaste but it was full of promise. A promise of everything that was being offered to him. It wasn’t just sex or the adventure of something forbidden. This relationship was what the three of them wanted. Geno held Sid’s face in his hands and smiled at him. “You worry too much.”

Sid shook his head but smiled, “I know.”

“Will be fine.” Geno stepped back and checked that the food was warmed through. He gestured Sid to the bar. “We eat while we wait. He should be here soon.”

Sid had managed a few bites before he heard the door opening. Both he and Geno stood up as Tyler stepped into the kitchen. There was an excited twinkle in his eye. “You’re here.”

Geno rolled his eyes, “As bad as Sid. Of course we’re here.”

Tyler chuckled before pulling Geno into a hug and repeating the process with Sid. Tyler stood there looking at the both of them as if he couldn’t quite believe that they were here. Geno gave up on Tyler before he was guiding him towards the vacant seating and making him a plate. “Feel like this my house. Taking care of everybody.”

Tyler snorted before he tugged his jacket off and dug in to the pasta. In between bites Tyler spoke. “It’s really good to see you. It was really nice to hear from you this afternoon. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Don’t think he was either.” Geno commented absently and Sid’s mouth dropped open. “You were awake?”

“Kind of,” Geno answered with a grin. “I listen until you start messing with my hair. Then I fall asleep. He sleep after call, hard to wake up. Maybe he call more often now instead of always asking me to call.”

“Like I said earlier, you can always call Sid.” Tyler stood up and grabbed their empty plates and started to put them in the dishwasher.

“Did they give you any trouble for heading home so quickly?” Sid asked.

Tyler shook his head. “Jamie thinks I’m up to something but most of the guys were ready to head home rather than out. Sharpy joked around about me and Jamie having a fight since we left separate but other than that no one mentioned anything. It’s fine.”

Sid bit his lip. “I just don’t want to cause any trouble for you.”

“Sid,” Tyler reached out over the counter and tangled their fingers together. “I want any kind of trouble that involves you.”

Sid let out a soft sigh before he spoke lightly, “good.”

Tyler smiled widely before leaning up and over the counter to press his lips against Sid’s. He lingered, urging for more from Sid but with a counter separating them there wasn’t much more that Sid could give him. Sid shook his head at the wide grin Tyler sent him before he looked up at Geno. “So, I wasn’t sure what to do or what you’d want to do while your here.”

Geno raised a brow before he rolled his eyes at the pair of them. “Like little children. Make this so weird. No need for that.”

“I, just, well,” Sid stuttered out before Geno groaned. Geno looked to Tyler. “You have vodka?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sid said as Tyler let Geno over toward a discreet cabinet tucked against the shelves of the entertainment center. Geno gently hip checked Tyler out of his way and he made a grab for an unopened bottle and held it up so Sid could see it. The Cyrillic was only familiar to Sid because he kept a bottle at his place for whenever Geno was around. It wasn’t easy to find. He had to drive to a liquor store an hour out of his way and he found by chance when he stumbled into a Russian eatery.

“That brand,” Sid eyed Tyler for a moment before he moved to sit on the couch. “It’s not easy to find.”

“New Orleans.” Tyler shrugged a shoulder as he followed suit and made his way into the living room.

“But why?” Geno questioned as he poured out a couple of drinks.

“I remembered it,” Tyler admitted ad ducked his head not to look directly at Geno or Sid. It was kind of hard to avoid either of them since Geno had perched on the edge of the coffee table and Sid pressed himself into the corner of the couch, angled towards Tyler. “All Star weekend. I might have been tipsy but I remembered what you drank at the bar.”

“You bought for me?”

Tyler tried to hide a smile, “No I bought it for the other Russian that I keep locked up in my closet. Yes, I bought it for you.”

Sid choked out a laugh and grinned before he thought about what Tyler had said before. He tapped his fingers on his thigh as his mind wandered back to that night. He remembered the way Tyler pressed up against him, his hands dipping into Sid’s waistband as they danced. The way Geno’s face lit up in excitement and anticipation of what was to come. But was that what Tyler and Geno were expecting tonight? He wasn’t sure if he could give them that again. Not yet. The words spilled from between his lips without his permission. “I’m not good at this. Relationships. And I don’t do what I did during All Stars, ever.”

“Is true,” Geno nodded somberly. “He move like turtle. Very slow, very unsure. Give enough vodka, Sid more confident.”

Sid chuckled at Geno’s description of him. It was pretty much spot on. “Some people call what I did a spectacular form of stupidity.”

“I call what you did amazing.” Tyler wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It sent Sid into peals of laughter, making his cheeks redden even further.

Tyler had waited until Sid settled down before saying to Sid, “You know that I’m not expecting anything like that to happen tonight. I just want you both here with me. I kind of want it all. But with the both of you, because I can’t see it any other way.”

Hearing Tyler say that, out loud, acknowledging that he wanted the kind of relationship that Sid wanted, and Geno wanted, it calmed the anxiety that was running rampant under his skin. He sunk further back into the couch with a soft smile. He shifted a little when Geno sat between he and Tyler and grabbed the remote sitting on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels until he found the last bit of a Leafs game. Sid raised an brow at the choice but Geno shrugged a shoulder and said, “hockey,” as if it explained everything.

It wasn’t long before they all started to pick apart the linesmen and the skill being shown, or in this case, the skill that was missing. The vodka remained untouched and instead, bottles of Gatorade and water littered the coffee table as the night wore on. Sid had abandoned the couch in favor of sitting on the floor. Geno rest his head in Tyler’s lap, his hand lazily ran through Sid’s hair every now and then.

The hockey game had long been over and clips of earlier games played as reporters tore them apart. They stayed that way talking about anything that came to mind until Sid finally stretched out onto his back and tucked and arm behind his head. Tyler looked down at him before he tapped Geno’s chest. “My bed is a lot more comfortable to fall asleep on and it has a lot more room than this couch.”

Sid sat up with a yawn. “A bed sounds great.”

“Yes.” Geno agreed as he sat up. “Bed, change clothes.”

Tyler got to his feet and led them through his house and to his bed room. Tyler watched as both Sid and Geno took in his room. It wasn’t extravagant or overly bachelor-esque. The bed was king sized and the charcoal bedding was plush. He kept his room neat, in order and there were only a couple pairs of gym shorts lingering on the floor. He nudged open the bathroom door. “If you need it, it’s there. I have some clothes you can borrow if you need to for the night.”

“Sleep in boxers,” Geno answered.

Sid ignored the fact that he had brought an overnight bag and instead asked for a shirt. Tyler grinned as he disappeared into his closet and came out with a Dallas Stars shirt that had Seguin plastered across the back. Sid held the shirt up and looked at it before looking back at Tyler. “You just want to see me, of all people, in a Stars shirt.”

“Or I just want to see what you look like wearing my name and number.” Tyler commented as he tugged his own shirt off over his head to swap it with a tee shirt. When he glanced up Sid had turned bright red. Tyler looked back and forth between Geno and Sid. It was thrilling to see Sid in his clothes, with his name across his back. Despite the fact that he readily changed outfits, he still looked nervous. Almost as if it were daunting to be in here in Tyler’s room. That’s when he got an idea to help Sid relax. “We can treat this like a date. No pressure to do anything other than to get to know each other better.”

Geno nodded before he made himself comfortable on the bed. He even pulled the covers up over his legs. Geno was completely at home in Tyler’s bed as he patted the bed for Sid to do the same. Sid crawled to the middle of the bed and moved the pillows how he wanted them. Tyler slipped between the sheets and turned to face Sid and Geno.

“So tell me about your life back home.” Tyler promoted. Geno snorted in amusement. “What? What else was I supposed to ask about?”

Geno held his hands up in surrender and Sid looked at Tyler as he answered. “Well, you know I have a sister. I don’t see her or talk to her as much as I should.”

Geno smirked at Tyler as Sid took off talking about his sister, his parents and the dog his parents were taking care of for him. He ended up telling stories of the fishing trips he had taken over the past few summers. Some were with Geno, team members, family or even guys from other teams. Nate MacKinnon showed up in more stories than not.

Tyler dissolved into laughter when Sid told the story about Nate and Taylor working together to get Sid off the boat and into a freezing lake.

“Not even best part,” Geno laughed. “Best part, all three go into cold lake because Sid pulled them both in with him. What did you say?”

Sid’s smile grew wider. “If I die, you both die too.”

It didn’t take long for the night to each of them trying to one up the other with stories about the team, family and friends. Geno was in the middle of telling the story of Sid disappearing at one of Flower’s cookouts when Tyler shifted and reached out to grab Sid’s hand.

“All these girls show up, so Sid could get a date but Sid went missing for hours. No one could find him. Not at pool, not in house or in yard. His car still in driveway so we think, maybe Sid left with girl. Everyone send text.”

“Oh God.” Sid tucked his face into Tyler’s shoulder. His fingers squeezed Tyler’s. “Those texts and calls I got, when they thought I was missing, they weren’t worried about my wellbeing.”

“Were too.” Geno nudged Sid’s shoulder teasingly. “Just about sexual well-being.”

Tyler muffled his laugher as he tried to get the story back on track. “So they thought you were missing?”

“When we find him, he in kid play room. One place we not look. Babies everywhere. They were asleep on him, by him, all around him. You barely see Sid in pile of Penguin kids. He reading _Little Prince_ in most horrible French. Worse than his Russian.”

“You were hanging out with the kids?” Tyler asked incredulously.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Sid huffed out a breath and was about to finish his thought but Tyler smacked his on the chest. “Wait! You speak Russian?”

Sid wet his lips as he responded in Russian, “A little.”

“Enough to get him in trouble.” Geno added.

Sid rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back to look at Geno. “You’re the one who taught me all the swears and dirty phrases.”

“I say sweet nothings but you ignore those.” Geno rolled onto his back, eyes moving between Sid and Tyler.

“Oh really?” Sid rolled his eyes. “How about you say something you’ve told me before and we’ll see if I can figure out what you’re saying.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is going to head straight into trouble?” Tyler asked.

Geno raised a brow before his voice dropped low and raspy. The words traveled down Sid’s spine like dripping wax. Sid watched the way Geno’s lips shaped the words he was whispering to Sid.

“What did you tell me?” Sid asked softly.

Geno tilted his head in consideration before saying, “I show you what I said.”

Sid’s lips parted in anticipation. Geno leaned over Sid, placing a hand on either side of Sid’s face and pressed soft, teasing kisses until Sid’s mouth opened just enough for Geno to get the taste he had wanted. It was a slow, torturous dance. As soon as Geno gave Sid what he wanted, he pulled back before going back in for just enough to set Sid’s heart racing.

Once Geno pulled away with a smile on his lips he answered, “I say that I never want to stop kissing you.”

He let his fingers glide slowly along Sid’s throat before brushing along the muscles of his chest. “I never want to stop touching you.”

Geno turned his head towards Tyler, “Never want to stop thinking about you.”

He let his weight rest against Sid as he leaned towards Tyler, “Never want to stop being with you.”

Tyler didn’t hesitate to meet Geno halfway. He curled his hand around Geno’s shoulder as they kissed. He could feel the breath of Sid’s sigh against his neck. He smirked down at Sid once Geno pulled away. “I can see why you started to learn Russian.”

Sid laughed until Tyler leaned down to steal a kiss of his own from Sid. The contented hum from the back of Sid’s throat made Tyler pull away reluctantly and lie back down on the bed, facing Sid and Geno. He tucked an arm underneath his head as he looked between the two of them. How had he managed to find this? To find them?

“You should learn Russian.” Geno commented absently. “I teach you what to say on ice. Always makes players confused. Sounds so pretty but is really so ugly.”

They spoke softly to each other throughout the rest of the night. They ended up in the middle of Tyler’s bed, curled up against each other, legs tangled and hands resting where ever they could touch. When they weren’t talking they lay quietly, sharing breath and reveling in the closeness they finally had with each other.

-

 

Sid and Geno were running late. Falling asleep at six in the morning after a game was a bad idea. They should have gotten Tyler to drive them over to the hotel to slip back into their rooms before anyone realized they had been gone all night. And at least being at the hotel one of the guys would have been able to wake them up. Instead, Sid got a frantic phone call from Flower.

“Where are you? We leave in twenty minutes and we finally got a key to your room and Geno’s and neither of you are here.”

Sid tried to roll to the edge of the bed to sit up but all he managed to do was roll more fully onto Tyler who sleepily rest a hand on Sid’s ass and snuffled into his neck. It was loud enough for Flower to hear. “You’re with a guy? What the fuck Sid? If you weren’t going to cause a shit storm I’d be congratulating you but get your shit together, find Geno and get your ass here. Twenty minutes.”

Sid didn’t have time to respond before Flower was hanging up on him. He leaned over and blinked blearily at the alarm clock on Tyler’s nightstand. It was almost eleven. “Shit!” He pulled out of Tyler’s hold and shook Geno awake. “Wake up, we have to go.”

“Sleep.” Geno mumbled as he buried his face deeper into his pillow. Sid yanked the pillow out from underneath Geno’s head and ignored the furious look he got in return. “Flower called. We’re late.”

The string of Russian the spewed from Geno’s mouth as he rolled off the side of the bed and to his feet was loud enough to wake Tyler up. He blinked sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Sid crawled out the bed on Geno’s side and went searching for his pants and shirt as he explained. “The bus to the airport leaves in fifteen minutes. We’re late.”

Tyler’s eyes widened and he started moving as quickly as Sid and Geno were moving. He tossed Sid his shirt before sending Geno’s pants across the bed towards Geno. “There’s not enough time for a cab. I’ll drop you off.”

Sid was buttoning his shirt up over the shirt Tyler had lent him to sleep in. His mind was moving quickly enough that he didn’t even think about taking the tee shirt off. As they were rushing out the door, with shoes untied, clothes wrinkled from the haphazard fold they got the night before and their hair standing in every direction, Sid felt like he was leaving something but he couldn’t be bothered to go back inside to look.

Tyler broke the speed limits as he hit the interstate. Sid figured he was driving even faster than the Texan drivers who seemed to believe there was no such thing as a speed limit. He came to a stop just out of view of the lobby. Sid leaned over and tugged Tyler across the center console. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Tyler tilted his head before leaning in to kiss Sid. Even through the rush of leaving, and not brushing their teeth, Sid still loved the way Tyler tasted and felt against his lips. The way Tyler breathed in everything Sid had to offer in a rushed moment. Sid groaned into Tyler’s mouth and knew if he didn’t stop now, he wasn’t going to be stopping any time soon. It didn’t matter if they were in a car parked at the entry way of one of the busiest hotels in Dallas. He was grinning by the time he was tugged away from Tyler by Geno’s fingers in the collar of his shirt.

“Go, we show up together they wonder.” Geno pushed Sid towards the door but Sid darted in for one last kiss. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Tyler rubbed at his lips as he and Geno watched Sid jog towards the lobby. Tyler tilted his head in and appreciated the way Sid bent down to fix the right cuff of his pants before heading inside.

Geno leaned in between the seats to lean up to look Tyler in the eye. “You’re good for him. For us. You make him laugh and you make me happy. Are you happy?”

Tyler felt his heart clench in his chest as he nodded. He twisted to press of soft kiss to Geno’s lips. Geno urged for more than a chaste kiss. He nipped at Tyler’s lip, tugging just enough to cause Tyler to gasp before diving in for more. Tyler’s fingers gripped Geno’s arm. He leaned into the warm press of Geno’s palm against his cheek. If Sid’s kiss was like dropping into a warm spring of water, Geno’s was like being lit aflame. He wanted more. He pulled away from Geno, whose lips were now a brighter red. “You should go.”

“Don’t want to.” Geno smiled and Tyler chuckled, “I don’t want you or Sid to leave either but you have to.”

“You call?” Geno asked as he opened the door.

“How about you call when you’re both home and have maybe gotten some sleep?” Tyler offered.

“We call. Drive safe.” Geno smiled as he ducked out of Tyler’s car and into the hotel lobby. Sid’s face was bright red and he looked up with relief when Geno showed up.

There were loud whoops and hollers from the guys. Phil and Bones were trying to get Sid to talk about what he had been up to but Sid stayed silent. Flower had moved in and managed to get Sid off to the side and alone. He looked over at Geno with a raised brow and wasn’t the request it appeared to be. Geno ambled over, grinning and muttering nonsense in Russian to the team. He knew what they thought about what he and Sid had gotten up to the night before. He’d let them keep thinking it.

“I cleaned out your rooms, so what you left behind is in my luggage. Set an alarm, factor in traffic and for god’s sake, don’t tell any of us what you were actually doing.” Flower looked up as everyone started to move out of the lobby and to the waiting bus. Flower looked back at Geno with a grin. “I’ve never seen him that ruffled before. He’s even wearing the same suit as last night. No one’s going to let him live it down.”

Geno grinned as he saw the green shirt peeking out from between Sid’s shirt and slacks. He tugged Sid’s shirt down before anyone else would comment on him wearing a Dallas Stars green shirt. No one but Geno and Sid knew that it had Tyler’s last name plastered across his shoulders. It was a special kind of rush that Sid wore it without thought or care.

 

 

Part Three

 

Jon couldn’t believe that Tyler was holding him to this. He had gotten enough shit from Kaner about losing a bet to Seguin but the fact that the entire city was going to know he lost a bet, he wasn’t looking forward to tonight. Especially as a captain, he was supposed to be above the petty betting between players.

Kaner was waiting for him at the end of the tunnel with a bright green jersey in hand. The wide, toothy grin made Jon want to punch him. Kaner shook the jersey back and forth. “I believe it’s time to switch it up Captain.”

“You shouldn’t be so happy for me to be wearing this.” Jon muttered as he yanked his jersey off and pulled on Seguin’s. “This feels so wrong, wearing green on Blackhawk ice.”

Kaner straightened the jersey with a wide grin before turning to head out on ice. “Coach is going to murder you.”

Jon shrugged, “A bet’s a bet. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Jon watched as Pat hit the ice. Jon shook out his hands, rolled his shoulders and braced himself for what was about to happen. He watched as the rest of the team skated passed the bench in passing drills. With a deep breath, Jon stepped from the tunnel and out onto the ice. There were roars that melted into confusion.

As he started to skate, he got a few teasing checks from the rest of the guys but otherwise they left him to his warm-up routine. It wasn’t long before Jon looked up to see a line of Dallas Stars players watching him, some laughing others completely baffled as to why he was wearing Tyler’s jersey. He was mid-stretch when Tyler skated to the center line and stopped before crossing into Blackhawk territory.

“Dude.” Tyler shook his head and spun a finger to get Jon to rotate in a circle to take in the full effect. Once he saw his name on Jon’s shoulders his head tilted back in a wild laugh. “I can’t believe you did it.”

“A bet’s a bet.” Jon answered and sighed as he spotted Pierre McGuire gesturing for them. “We’re being summoned.”

“At least he’s only got a couple of minutes.” Tyler shrugged before heading over.

“So I’m going to ask what everyone in this arena is dying to know, why are you in a Tyler Seguin, Dallas Stars jersey?” Pierre’s voice was loud; excited that he had picked up on something _no one_ else could see for themselves.

“Well,” Jon scratched at his chin, “I lost a bet to Tyler during All Stars and this was what was on the line.”

“What was the bet that you lost?” Pierre asked.

Jon looked to Tyler to see what they were going to tell Pierre. Tyler was about to answer when Jamie yelled out for him, the game was about to start. Tyler grinned as he started to skate backwards. “I guess you’ll have to figure that out yourself.”

Jon tore off the Stars jersey and reached out for his own Blackhawks jersey that Pat was holding out to him. “It wasn’t that bad was it?”

“Fucking Pierre.” Jon muttered as he tugged his jersey in place. “We need to destroy them.”

“We’re way ahead of you.” Pat tapped helmets with him before they were skating off for the beginning of the game.

 

-

 

The game against the Caps was rough. They still pulled off a win and Sid was facing his usual game play questions, what they did wrong, what they did right. What he didn’t expect was the next question. “You and Malkin were at All Stars with Jon Toews and Tyler Seguin. Any idea what the bet was that had Toews wearing Seguin’s jersey during warm-ups during tonight’s game against each other?”

Sid blinked, not sure if he heard the reporter correctly. “Um, what? Can you say that again?”

When the reporter repeated the question Sid shook his head. “If there was a bet this is the first time I’m hearing about it.”

The disappointment was evident but there was no shortage of questions. Sid moved on and kept answering but tucked that question away in the back of his mind. It might be late when the team made it back to the hotel but Tyler would be arriving to his hotel room in Chicago around the same time.

There were guys who wanted to go out and celebrate the win. Hell, even Ovie asked if Geno wanted to hang out after the game. Sid knew Geno would want to go, so he didn’t bother asking if Geno had any idea what the bet between Tyler and Jon was about. Instead he waved the offer to go hang out with the Russians and decided he’d hang out in the hotel room and call Tyler before passing out for the night.

He waited until the laughter and muffled conversations in the hallway calmed down before he even thought about calling. He didn’t need to be in the middle of a conversation with Tyler and someone decided they needed to talk to him. He changed out of his game suit and into sweats. He sat on the middle of his bed and picked at the knee of his sweats. He flipped the television on to check the rest of the scores for the night and caught the clip that the ignited the questions. Jonathon Toews was in Tyler Seguin’s jersey on Blackhawk ice. They only explanation anyone got was a smirk and a lost bet during All Stars.

Sid regretted not asking Geno if he knew anything about it before he made his way to the bar Ovie and a few others were supposed to meet up at. He watched clips of Toews skating around in Tyler’s jersey and felt a strange stab of jealously settle in his gut. He called before he chickened out. Tyler didn’t answer so he left a quick message, “Hey Ty, it’s me. Give me a call back whenever or if you can tonight.”

Sid watched the replay clips of other games, plays that he knew he’d be reviewing full game tape for. He had given up on waiting up for Tyler’s call and curled into his bed. Sid drifted on the edge of sleep when his phone started to vibrate on the night stand. He grabbed it, hoping it wasn’t one of the guys needing a ride back to the hotel.

“What?” Sid grumbled.

“Sid? I’m sorry I can call back tomorrow or you can call me whenever. I figured you and Geno would still be up after that win.” Tyler’s voice was apologetic and Sid could tell he was moments away from hanging up.

“No, you’re fine. Geno’s out with Ovie. I just didn’t feel like going out tonight so I came back to the hotel. We leave at six in the morning.” Sid explained as he flicked on the lamp on the night stand.

“You sounded, off,” Tyler breathed out. “I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. I was asked about a bet between you and Toews made during All Stars that had him wearing your jersey during warm-ups tonight.” Sid rubbed at his eyes and grimaced at how he sounded. He hated to sound clingy, jealous and unsure of himself in a relationship but he couldn’t help it. That was exactly how he was feeling. “I wasn’t sure what to say or knew that you two had even had a bet.”

“It was the night we were at the club.” Tyler admitted and cursed. “He bet I wouldn’t go dance with you and Geno.”

“Oh.” Sid said softly. “Was that all it was? All it is? A bet?”

“No, no, no, no. Sid. You know I was all over you before that. Fuck. Jamie and Jon saw how I was watching you and Geno at the club. I couldn’t even fucking hide how much I wanted the both of you. It was never a bet or a one night stand. Not with you, not with Geno. This is something I want. I didn’t know how much I wanted it until I had it. You have to know that. Without you, without Geno in my life, like we are, I don’t know long it would take to heal.”

Sid bit his lip. They were pretty words. They were everything he wanted to hear and that’s what scared him. He had gotten so lost in the excitement and the newness of this that he forgot who he was and what exactly he wanted. He had been the butt of bets, the butt of jokes and it felt terrible. It was one of the worst feelings in the world when someone he trusted could use what they knew against him and to their advantage.

“I’m tired.” Sid decided on saying instead of talking any longer with Tyler. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Sid.” Tyler sounded torn and his voice cracked. If Sid had heard anything different he would have hung up the phone and let it be. But he couldn’t stand to hear Tyler like that.

“I’ve been the subject of bets before. They never brought anything good to me. It’s hard to equate what started as a bet with this. It doesn’t make sense.” Sid tried to explain. “This, what we have, even if it’s only been a few months, is important to me.”

“Can I tell you something Sidney?” Tyler asked softly.

“You know you can tell me anything.” Sid answered.

“I look forward to your good morning texts, the phone calls that you’re still sleep drunk in, the pictures Geno sends me of the two of you, the quick FaceTime conversations after practice or in hotel rooms. My world revolves around the both of you and for the first time in a long time I’m okay with that. And I look forward to it for as long as I can have it.”

Sid was at a loss for words.

“Just, know that.” Tyler finished softly. “Good night, Sid.”

“Good night, Tyler.” Sid echoed before hanging up.

He had lived by his knee jerk reaction for so long that he didn’t know how to trust anything else. He wanted to put a stop to this, right now. If he did, his heart wouldn’t break in the future. He wouldn’t hurt, he wouldn’t cry over someone who only ended up here because of a bet. This time, he wanted to believe Tyler. He fought against his gut reaction and listened to the words Tyler said to him over again in his mind.

 

-

 

Sid woke up to Geno sliding into his bed. They didn’t room together on road trips. As Captain Sidney was afforded his own room and he took advantage of that. Partly because he had enough visitors who wanted to go over game play, ask general PR advice and for some reason, love advice. That wouldn’t be fair to anyone he roomed with to be asked to leave every time there was a visitor. Also, it helped to avoid any chance of slipping in front of the guys with Geno around. He had never been overly affectionate but with Geno and Tyler he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off the two of them.

He turned sleepily towards Geno, “Have a good night?”

“Until Tyler call, think he cry.” Geno answered as he curled around Sid. “He worried that you don’t want this. That biggest mistake was telling truth.”

“Did you know? That it was a bet that made him come to us?” Sid asked.

“Not matter.” Geno said. “He stay. That’s what matters.”

Sid nodded. Sometimes Geno put things so simply that everything finally made sense. His brain turned things into a complicated mass of misunderstanding. It didn’t stand a chance when Sid tried to decipher what was plaguing him in the first place.

“I should apologize.” Sid mumbled.

“In the morning, you FaceTime. Better if in person but not possible.” Geno rubbed his hand over Sid’s heart gently. “He know, just worry.”

“It hurts always being a bet.” Sid admitted. “I’m always a bet or a joke. I didn’t think that would happen with Tyler.”

“You good person.” Geno spoke softly. “You treat everyone same, no matter where they from, if they speak language, or if they need second chance. You have kind heart. Not something the world sees anymore. Proud to be friend, proud to be love, proud to have as captain.”

Sid felt the deep breath that Geno took as he fell into sleep. He curled tighter into Geno’s hold and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. They’d have two more hours before they needed to be up. Once they made it home, he’d call Tyler.

-

 

Sid had made it home before he even considered calling Tyler to talk to him. Geno had asked if Sid wanted him there but Sid knew this was something he needed to do one his own. The phone had barely ringed once before Tyler answered the phone. “Sid?”

“Hey.”

“I didn’t think you were going to call.” Tyler’s voice was stressed and Sid could tell he hadn’t gotten much sleep since they had last spoken with each other.

“I just need to say this before I explain everything.” Sid rushed out. “I want what we have. Some days it’s all I can think about. I still want it.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Tyler breathed out.

“Finding out that this resulted from a bet hurt. I’m always the source of a bet or a joke. A lot of the guys tone it down after a while or Flower and Geno will straighten things out but I hate the way people see me. Geno put it into perspective for me and I may owe you an apology as well.”

“Oh yeah?” Tyler prompted. “What did he say?”

“That you stayed.” Sid rubbed at the sting behind his eyes. “You could have made something out of it but you stayed. That says a lot. I’m sorry I was an asshole.”

“Of course I stayed.” Tyler rolled his eyes even though Sid couldn’t see the action. “You and Geno, fuck. You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

Sid smiled and thought about what he wanted to say next. He took a deep breath before admitted to this. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as jealous as I was last night either. I didn’t want him in your jersey, wearing you name and your number.”

“Fuck, that, well—” Tyler trailed off and Sid laughed. “Jesus Sid.”

“Yeah.” Sid wet his lips. “I still have your shirt from the last time we played each other.”

“You should wear it more often then.” Tyler suggested as his voice dropped low. “Seeing you running out of my truck and into the hotel with mu numbers under your game shirt, that was, I wanted everyone to know. To know how you spent your night.”

“Next time I want to see you in my numbers.” Sid confessed. “Mine and Geno’s.”

“You are something else Sidney Crosby.” Tyler breathed out.

“You like it.” Sidney pointed out.

“I do.” Tyler agreed before he let out a frustrated groan. “Fucking Jamie and Jordie. They just know when I don’t’ want them around.”

Sid shook his head but laughed. “I guess you have to go.”

“I really wish I didn’t. There is a lot I wanted to say and do with you at the moment.” Tyler said as Sid could hear the Benn brother’s talking loudly in the background.

“Next time.” Sid promised before they hung up. If he darted to his room to swap shirts and take a blurry photo of himself in Tyler’s shirt and sent it off, well what was the harm in that?

 

Part Four

 

Losing four straight games brought the entire team down. At the end of this last game, Sid stood up tall, moved past his own stress and insecurities about the way he had been playing and did his best to push the guys up and out of this slump. He sat down with a few of the guys as they lagged with getting their gear together. He pointed out a few mistakes and talked over how they could work together at being better, as a team. There were drills that would be run during the next practice. He talked with Letang and Prust, agreeing to stay later if they wanted him to. He would do whatever it took to push the team out of the slump they couldn’t seem to pull themselves out of. He saw Flower talking with Murray and had no doubt that the goalies would be pushing themselves harder over the next few practices.

“Sid,” Geno’s hand rest warm on his shoulder before he laid his forehead heavy against Sid’s shoulder. “It’s late. Time to go home. Worry about getting better tomorrow. Right now, sleep.”

Sid nodded and softly nudged Geno off of him. “You’re right.”

Geno grinned and tilted his head as if he hadn’t heard Sid correctly. “Say that again.”

Sid chuckled at him. “You’re right, now let’s go home.”

Geno raised a brow in question but didn’t say anything as he followed Sid out to the SUV. He stowed both of their gear bags in the trunk before snagging the keys out of Sid’s hands. “I drive.”

It was telling when Sid didn’t even bother arguing with Geno and instead moved to the passenger side of the car. He settled in and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window with a soft sigh. He closed his eyes once Geno made it out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He barely opened his eyes when Geno reached across the car and tangled their fingers together. Sid smiled and squeezed Geno’s hand. It was exactly what he needed. The soft reassurance that everything was going to be okay despite how their recent games had been going. Geno was always going to be there through the thick and thin. Geno was in and would continue to be in whatever it was they had started back during the All Stars Game.

“Who is that?” Geno’s voice broke Sid from his thoughts as they pulled in Sid’s driveway. No one ever ended up at Sid’s without him knowing about it before hand. The security at the front of the neighborhood was beyond amazing and he had been lucky that they took their jobs as seriously as they did. Sid leaned forward and blinked his eyes a few times. “Is that Tyler?”

“Think so.” Geno mumbled as he parked the SUV behind the rental car. They got out slowly. Tyler was perched on the front porch, his fingers tucked in his pockets and a skull cap on his head. He stood up and rocked on his heels. He looked unsure of how they would react to him being there.

“Hey,” Tyler moved to help with their gear but pulled up short when Sid asked incredulously, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Tyler rubbed at his mouth. “I just, I have a few days off before the next roadie and I’ve been keeping up with your games. I thought that surprising you both would be nice but I guess I thought wrong. I should just go.”

He made to move back towards his car but Geno stopped him. He grabbed Tyler’s arm and tugged him into a tight hug. He tucked his nose into Tyler’s neck. “Stay. Just surprised. Best surprise.”

Sid waited until Tyler met his eyes over Geno’s shoulder, “Please stay?”

Tyler nodded and followed Sid inside. Geno’s hand guided him inside at the small of his back. It was the first time Tyler had been inside Sid’s house. He waited patiently in the kitchen as both Sid and Geno went through the process of taking their shoes off, handling their gear and changing out of their suits and into sweats. It was late and if Tyler was hungry then Sid and Geno were probably starving. He dug through Sid’s fridge and pantry before settling on making a quick pasta, garlic sauce and chicken breast. It wouldn’t take long to make and it would be filling enough. Tyler was in the middle of reaching for the pasta when arms wrapped around his stomach and tugged him back against Geno’s chest. Tyler let himself melt into Geno’s hold. He laid his head on Geno’s shoulder and swayed in Geno’s hold. “Missed you so much.”

Tyler smiled softly as he ran his hands over Geno’s arms and tangled their fingers together. “I missed you too.”

“Best surprise to come home and see you waiting.” Geno whispered as he pressed soft kisses against Tyler’s neck. “Sid happy too.”

“He didn’t seem like it.” Tyler admitted as he turned in Geno’s arms. He leaned back to look Geno in the eyes. Geno shook his head. “Sid smiled as he handle gear. Normally make nasty face, not smile. Bad loss, always makes Sid slow and angry at himself. Think he has to be best every second, every game. Thinks he should have played better when he played best. We need to play better, not him. ”

“He misses you.” Geno whispered as he leaned towards Tyler who tilted his head back in anticipation. Geno stopped a breath away from Tyler’s lips. “I miss you. Think it wouldn’t be weeks before we see you again.”

“Geno,” Tyler breathed out before he was tugging Geno’s lips to his own. He curled his fingers in Geno’s still damp hair and tugged him closer. He set his hand on Geno’s hip. His fingers tugged Geno’s shirt up until he could touch skin. “Geno.”

“Zhenya, call me Zhenya.” Geno drawled out between kisses. He let out a frustrated growl when Tyler pulled back.

“Zhenya?” He repeated softly.

“Yes.” Geno nodded. “What special people, family call me. You should too.”

Tyler’s lips curled upwards and tested out the name. “Zhenya.”

Geno nodded before angling for another kiss. It stole the breath right from Tyler’s lips. His fingers gripped tight in the soft tee shirt Geno had changed into.

They were moments away from forgetting dinner when Geno’s stomach growled loudly. Tyler tore away with a bright laugh. “I guess that means I should actually make dinner.”

Geno grinned before pressing another kiss to Tyler’s lips. “I help?”

Tyler nodded towards where he put out the peppers and onions to be cut. “Cut those up for me?”

“Sure.” Geno nodded before getting the cutting board and knife out. He set to work as Tyler dug through the cabinets for a pan for the chicken and a pot to boil the pasta in. He had given up on finding one, “What even is this system?”

Geno laughed before moving to the cabinets above the counter top. When Tyler’s eyes widened Geno shook his head. “Don’t ask. I just leave it how it is. Surprisingly easy.”

“No one puts pots and pans above their heads. That’s asking to get a concussion.” Tyler rolled his eyes but took the pot Geno held out to him.

“It actually helped during the concussion to reach up rather than bend down. I never got around to putting things back to where they originally were and I just got used to it.” Sid explained as he padded into the kitchen. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned around Geno to see what they were going to be eating.

“Oh,” Tyler pressed his lips together, “Now I feel like an asshole.”

Sid waved him off. “I’m weird. You already knew that.”

Tyler nodded before moving to press noisy kiss to Sid’s cheek. “That’s probably why I like you so much. Garlic chicken okay? Because we could figure something else out if you want.”

Sid grinned as he wiped his cheek and turned towards the stove top. “Garlic chicken is perfect.”

Geno raised a brow, sharing a look with Tyler. Nothing was ever perfect with Sid. The only other time he had said that was back during the All Stars game. Geno nodded towards Sid’s back, signaling for Tyler to do something, anything before the moment passed them by. Tyler slipped a finger in the waistband of Sid’s sweats and tugged him back. Sid spun around in question. Sid grabbed onto to Tyler’s waist and shoulder to steady himself. He found himself waiting for Tyler to make the next move. “Hi.”

Tyler smiled at that. Only Sid could be so graceful on the ice but so unsure of himself when it came to this. It amazed Tyler. This was the one sure thing Sid had right now, Tyler and Geno. Yet he still doubted it.

Tyler searched for anything that said Sid didn’t want this but when all he saw in Sid’s eyes was how he himself felt; there was no question to Sid wanting this. He was slow and deliberate as he leaned in. Sid’s lips were soft against his. It took a few brushes before Sid reacted. His fingers tightening and curling in Tyler’s shirt. His lips parting a fraction before Sid melted into Tyler and into the kiss.

“Water boiling over, need to move.” Geno nudged Tyler on the hip. Tyler broke away from Sid laughing. Only Geno would ask them to move out of the way as nonchalantly as he did. Any bit of embarrassment disappeared when Geno darted in and pressed a kiss to Sid’s lips and then Tyler’s. Geno grinned and shook his head in amusement at Sid who was currently blushing and trying to hide his face from the both of them. Tyler smirked as he turned to check on the chicken making sure he left enough room for Geno to do check on the noodles.

“How long are you able to stay?” Sid asked softly.

“I’ve got a flight out, not tomorrow morning but the next.” Tyler answered. “It’s not long but I thought, why not.”

“Good thought.” Geno nodded to himself. “I should have thought of it that.”

Sid agreed with Geno softly. Tyler rubbed his hands on his jeans as he watched the way Sid and Geno moved around each other. It was as if they had done this a million times before. They probably had and his heart skipped a beat at the thought that the two of them would want to include him in this. “My bag is still out in the rental. I’ll be right back. I kind of want to change out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.”

Geno nodded. “Yes. I show you house and room.”

Sid chuckled at Geno’s excitement. “Go, show him.”

Sid went back to putting the finishing touches on their late dinner. While he worked he heard Geno and Tyler talking to each other and wondered if Geno was going to take him on the entire house tour or just show Tyler to their room. He had started to plate the pasta and chicken when he heard the soft footsteps of them behind him. He didn’t turn around until Geno spoke softly. “Sid.”

He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Tyler in a Penguins shirt and black gym shorts. Sid looked back and forth between Geno and Tyler asking for an explanation but Geno shrugged. “Said he wanted to surprise you. I not stop him.”

Tyler turned slowly and Sid felt his mouth grow dry, seeing Tyler wearing the Penguins emblem and then seeing his own name and number on across Tyler’s back. Tyler spun around in a complete circle, his smile wide as he knew what exactly he was doing to Sid. “I think I remember you saying something about seeing me in your number?”

Geno’s eyes widened and he started muttering in Russian. Sid ducked his head in embarrassment. “I just like knowing you want to be with me.”

Geno pressed a kiss to the side of Tyler’s head, speaking under his breath in Russian as he moved across the kitchen to grab his plate. Sid started laughing. “You know I can understand most of that, right?”

Geno raised a brow as if to say he didn’t care that Sid could understand. Sid grabbed his and Tyler’s plate before following after Geno and into the living room. Tyler asked what Geno had said but Geno looked at Sid expectantly.

Sid blushed around a bite of pasta. He took his time chewing it a before he answered looking at Geno. “What I got was, if he knew I like that, then he would have been wearing my clothes from the first day he got here.”

“Also said Sid kinky for wanted to mark us as his but he not want to tell you that part.” Geno pointed out with a wide grin. Tyler burst out into laughter but couldn’t help but tease Sid even more. He rubbed a hand over his chest. “I distinctly remember Sid leaving his mark.”

“Any hope you had at getting laid tonight or tomorrow has been dramatically reduced.” Sid grumbled as he shoveled the remaining pasta into his mouth.

Geno’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You would not do to us. You like too much and have too much fun. Plus, tomorrow is optional skate. Best time for fun.”

Tyler burst out laughing at the way Sid just shrugged a shoulder as if that didn’t bother him one bit. “So I’ll just go to skate tomorrow. There’s plenty of stuff the guys need to work on. We’re lucky we even got an optional skate for tomorrow.”

Tyler set his near empty plate down on the coffee table before tugging Sid’s out of his hands. Sid looked up, still holding his fork, “I was still eating that you know.”

Tyler rolled his eyes before he shifted on the couch. Placing a thigh on either side of Sid’s lap. He grabbed the fork out from Sid’s fingers and tossed it back over his shoulder and onto the floor of the living room. Geno muffled a laugh at the look of outrage on Sid’s face from the action.

“If that stains my carpet—” Sid started but Tyler cut him off. He raised his hands to Sid’s jaw and dipped in for an open mouthed kiss. Sid’s hands went to Tyler’s waist. One hand skimmed up under his shirt urging Tyler on. He tore his lips from Sid’s, nipping at his chin, “Who gives a fuck about stained carpet?”

“No one,” Sid answered as he tugged Tyler’s mouth back to his as Tyler laughed at him.

“I leave you two to have fun. I’ll just go do dishes.” Geno made to stand up and was reaching out for the forgotten plates when Sid reached out and grabbed Geno by the belt loops and tugged him back down onto the couch.

“Nope.”

“No? Then what I do?” Sid spoke before he considered what he was saying. “You fuck me.”

Tyler pressed his hands against Sid’s chest and looked over towards Geno. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips waiting for Geno’s reaction. Sid worried his lip and ducked his head down. There was a blush burning down his neck nestling in his chest. “Or not.”

Geno reached over, tilting Sid’s face towards his. “You want?”

Sid chewed the inside of his lip before nodding slowly. “Yes.”

“Then you get what you want.” Geno whispered. Geno tugged Tyler to his feet before grabbing Sid’s hand and pulling him up against his chest. He cupped Sid’s cheek in his hand as he brushed his lips against Sid’s. Standing before the couch, with Tyler at their side, Geno showed Sid how much he wanted him. Feather light touches along Sid’s neck and a hand hot against the small of his back. Geno’s thumb rubbing teasing circles along Sid’s spine as he breathed Sid in.

“Bedroom.” Geno muttered out as he reached out to tangle their fingers together and to drag Sid up the stairs. Sid reached out for Tyler and it was a fight against temptation as they climbed the stairs. Geno turned around to steal one more taste and Tyler steadied Sid with a tight grip at his hips. His fingers dug deeply in to the fabric and muscle. Sid melted into between the two of them. Wavering between their touch.

They took their time once they made it into the bedroom. Geno slipped Sid’s shirt up and over his head. Placing warm kisses down Sid’s neck, against his chest and as he kneeled, down to the top of Sid’s pants. He let his lips linger just about the waistband. Geno looked up as Sid reached for his shoulder, “Up here, please.”

“Bed.” Geno nodded to himself as he backed Sid up against the edge of the bed. Sid slipped back across the sheets and watched as Geno followed after him. His hands braced on the pillow Sid was resting on. His knees bracketed Sid’s hips. He brushed his nose along the column of Sid’s throat, his lips skating across heated skin and his teeth pressing down just below Sid’s jaw. He sucked a bruise to the surface, Sid writhing beneath him. Sid’s lips dropped open is a soft moan. His eyes closed, his fingers gripping the bed sheets tight.

The heavy release of breath from Tyler made Sid’s eyes fly open. Sid’s eyes were dark, dilated with longing when he looked over towards Tyler. Tyler stood at the foot of the bed, waiting and eyes tacking Geno’s every touch. Geno followed Sid’s gaze, locking on to Tyler. His swollen lips curled up as he beckoned Tyler to join them. “Come.”

“Please?” Sid’s voice was wrecked but it was all the invitation Tyler needed. Geno’s touch sent Sid’s hips arching up off the bed, his fingers digging into Geno’s shoulders. He shared sloppy, opened mouth kisses with Tyler. Tyler who refused to take off the shirt with Sidney’s number and name across his shoulders. The back fabric bunched up beneath his arms, Sid’s mouth and teeth dragging against the cut of muscle.

It was a blur of body pressed against body. Breathless gasps sweat slicked skin rubbing against burning, slick skin. The sound of spiked pleasure shifting to a satisfied purr of bliss. They lay breathless in bed, curled around each other when Geno looked over with a sly grin, “Should wear Sid number more often.”

Tyler smirked, “If this is the result, I’ll wear it every day.”

Sid nodded in agreement. “You should. It looks really good on you.”

“Does.” Geno admitted with a sleepy yawn. “Sleep, more fun in morning.”

 

-

 

Tyler’s impromptu visit wasn’t going to last long enough. Sid stood quietly, resting against the door frame watching Tyler and Geno still sleeping. He wished he could have stayed in bed with them longer but he had been getting calls from everyone and anyone. Hell, even Taylor had called making sure he wasn’t being a shit to the guys. Tyler stretched in his sleep and Geno tugged Tyler back against his chest.

Sid grabbed his book off the night stand and headed downstairs. The couch wasn’t as comfortable as it had been the night before. _Alexander Hamilton_ wasn’t an easy read. It kept him well entranced and he was constantly thinking and making connections to what he knew and had read before. That’s what he told himself when Geno scared him out of his skin by sitting next to Sid on the couch.

Geno grimaced at the heavy book landing on his foot. “Dead presidents better than us?”

“No.” Sid answered as he scooped the book up and marked his spot. “Taylor called, Flower called, Horny called and everyone else on the team called. I figured I should let someone get more sleep than I’d get.”

Geno slowly nodded before he reached out and dragged Sid against him. Geno lay on his back on the couch, Sid laying on his chest and their noses nearly brushing. “Should have stayed in bed. Wanted to wake you up right.”

Sid raised a brow, “And how where you planning on waking me up?”

Geno brought a hand to Sid’s cheek. “Not matter.”

Sid was a second away from saying that it did matter when Geno leaned up, capturing Sid’s mouth with his. Sid felt himself drifting beneath Geno’s control. His heart racing, gasping for quick breaths of air before Geno dived back in, licking into his mouth, his thighs tightening against Sid’s hips.

Sid startled when Tyler trailed a finger along the back his neck and down his spine to stop at the small of his back. Sid tore his mouth from Geno’s and looked over at Tyler.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you two like this.” Tyler admitted.

Sid reached back and tugged at Tyler’s shirt. It caused them all to shift and rearrange on the couch. Sid leaned over, pressing his forehead against Tyler’s. He took a few quick breaths before he tasting Tyler, slow strokes and just enough heat.

Tyler let out a happy sigh as he pulled away. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to having this.”

Sid closed his eyes, relishing the thought and the moment. No, he didn’t think any of them would ever get used to having each other this way. What they had, it was something to be treasured because when else would he ever get something that made him feel as whole as Tyler and Geno made him feel?  

 

 

Part Five

 

Tyler was going to be the one sneaking over to Sid’s this time. It was the last time they’d be playing against each other for the season. The timing was too perfect to pass up. Tyler would have two days before needing to be back in Dallas for a skate. He already had the time cleared and he wouldn’t have to fly back with the rest of the team. There were a couple of other guys who had plans with friends in the area so he wasn’t the only one taking some personal time.

Sid and Geno had both been looking forward to having Tyler here for a couple of days. The closer the game got the higher their energy ran. In practice, at home and around the rest of the guys, it wasn’t something they could hide. The phone calls, text messages and FaceTime calls just served to amp them up further with nervous energy. Both Sid and Geno missed Tyler to the point that seeing him face to face, being able to touch him, kiss him and laugh with him was what their spare thoughts were geared towards.

At least when they were on the ice Sid was able to keep his thoughts focused on the training, drills, and games. Gearing up for the game tonight against the Stars Sid could see the excitement in the way Geno moved, the way he laughed and smiled. It was contagious enough that the entire locker room was bursting with the extra energy.

“Ready?” Geno knocked shoulders with Sid.

“I’m always ready for hockey.” Sid grinned as they lined up to head out through the tunnel and onto the ice.

 

-

 

After the game ended Sid did his best to stay focused on the media swarming the locker room. He was wiping his face dry when he was asked, “How would you respond to what Pierre said during the second intermission about the growing rivalry between yourself and Tyler Seguin?”

Sid did his best not to react outwardly as he thought back to the flirtatious body checks and the innuendos veiled as chirps. He could see how that could be interpreted as a rivalry growing out of control. But Pierre and his rambling nonsense couldn’t be farther from the truth. Sid was definitely going to see the clip of Pierre’s speculation. Geno would get a kick out of it.

“I think Seguin has always been this way. He focuses on throwing a player off their game and goes for it. There isn’t a new rivalry between us.” Sid answered. “I think it’s something that we all do during a game.”

The rest of the questions were purely game related. What he thought of their defense and the new match ups on the lines the coach was testing out. He talked about Geno’s explosive goal and assist briefly. Geno’s goal led to the rest of the team getting amped up to pull off a win by the skin of their teeth.

As the media cleared out Sid could hear a few of the guys making plans to go out and celebrate the win. Sid declined the offer to join in despite the excessive chirping he got in turn for it.

“One of these days we’re going to get you out there and find you a girl. You’re turning into an old man way before your time.” Sunshine said over his shoulder as he followed a few of the guys with kids who were going straight home.

Sid shared a look with Geno as he finished buttoning his shirt up. “Are you about ready?”

“Waiting on you, old man.” Geno laughed as he headed out the locker room before Sid. He danced out of reach from where Sid tried to shove him. “Too slow.”

“Oh shut up.” Sid rolled his eyes. “You won’t be saying that later.”

Geno’s eyes widened, “Oh?”

Sid nudged Geno back against the wall. Geno dropped his bag to the floor, his hands automatically moving to rest on Sid’s hips. Sid darted a quick look up and down the hall way before he leaned in, his breath hot against Geno’s jaw. “I recall how much you begged me not to stop. How much you wanted my mouth.”

Geno let out a wild groan before tugging Sid into a hot kiss. It was over before it started. Sid sucked in a breath of air as he looked up at Geno. “We should probably go.”

Geno let his hand rest at the small of Sid’s back as he guided Sid out into the parking lot and to the car. Sid handed his keys over as he tucked their gear in the trunk. Geno picked music to listen to as he drove. Sid tapped his fingers restlessly against the door handle. Geno reached across the console and grabbed Sid’s hand before tangling their fingers together. “Don’t be nervous.”

“I just,” Sid shook his head but was smiling, “He’s back.”

Geno smiled. “Ready to see him too.”

Sid nodded and watched the street lights blur as they drove by. It felt like they couldn’t make it back to the house soon enough. Once Geno parked in the driveway Sid saw the lights on inside the house and his heart started to pound in his chest. Geno squeezed Sid’s hand before turning the car off.

“He’s here.” Sid breathed out once again before getting out the car and heading to the trunk to grab their gear. He passed Geno’s bag over as they headed through the garage and into the house. Sid barely had time to think, let alone drop his bag to the floor before he was pressed up against the wall, Tyler’s mouth on his.

Sid hummed as Tyler nipped his lip before letting Tyler lick into his mouth. Tyler’s hands were everywhere. His thigh nestled in between Sid’s legs and Sid couldn’t help the way he rolled his hips in response. His own hands tugged Tyler’s shirt free from his pants. He scratched lightly along Tyler’s ribs and grinned into their kiss as Tyler shivered.

“Better place to do this than laundry room.” Geno muttered as he tugged Tyler away from Sid. “No kiss for me?”

Tyler laughed as tugged Geno down for a kiss. It was just as filthy as the kiss Sid had gotten from him. Between breathless kisses Tyler gasped out, “I wanted you so much. All I could think about was being here. Seeing you and having an entire weekend.”

Geno started tugging the buttons of Tyler’s shirt loose as he backed into the kitchen slowly. Sid worked Tyler’s suit jacket off, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Tyler had surged up to kiss Geno again. Sid brushed his hands over Geno’s arms as he tugged Tyler’s shirt off. He stepped over it as they continued through the house. Sid bit down along Tyler’s neck before stroking the pain away to leave a mark. He wanted people to know that Tyler was his and Geno’s. He was theirs and no one else’s.

“You both have too many clothes on for this to be fair.” Tyler gasped out in between kisses and groans.

There was a trail of clothes from the den and up to Sid’s bedroom. Shirts lying wrinkled in the hallway and slacks melted along the stairs. Sid didn’t care. Tyler was here with them. This was for them.

-

 

Sid woke up gradually. The warmth of Tyler’s skin against his chest and the soft touch of Geno’s fingertips against his waist lulled him further back into sleep. He wanted to bask in the soft rays of sunlight filtering in the room and the memory of last night. He could feel his cheeks warm with remembrance of Tyler’s moans, the guttural growl that escaped from Geno’s throat when he saw them come.

When he thought about sex between the three of them, he imagined that it would be stilted and fumbling without the help of alcohol. But he was wrong. It always left his heart racing and his body aching for more. Satisfaction slipped along his muscles as he stretched from head to toe.

Sid didn’t bother muffling the soft hum of happiness as he slipped out from behind Tyler. He looked at the way Tyler had tucked his head under Geno’s, his hands curled up against his chest. It was the moments like this that Sid had been looking for. Knowing that he had what he wanted so desperately left him feeling light and as if he were walking on air.

He let them sleep as he grabbed a pair of sweats before slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower. Both Geno and Tyler hadn’t moved an inch by the time he was finished. They were still curled up tightly against each other and Sid couldn’t resist. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of them. One of these days he’d manage to get a picture of the three of them all together like this.

Sid felt the pangs of hunger spiking in his belly. Instead of slipping back in bed he decided that breakfast was in order. It wasn’t anything extravagant but it was enough that would keep them full no matter how they chose to spend their morning. He linked his phone with his speakers in the kitchen and started playing music as he prepared the batter for waffles. They were easy and went well with the fresh fruit he had. As the first waffle was cooking, Sid started cutting the melon. He wished it were closer to spring, strawberries would be the best to go with this.

He startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, the still sleep warm body pressed against the cool skin of his back. Sid smiled down at the tattooed arms holding him. He turned his head slightly before Tyler pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning Ty.” Sid softly as he let his hands rest over Tyler’s. He felt Tyler starting to sway and let his body move with Tyler’s.

“You know,” Tyler started before he rested his forehead against Sid’s shoulder, “You two are the only people I let call me that.”

Sid felt himself tense when he asked, “Is that okay?”

“From you?” Tyler nodded against Sid’s shoulder before pressing a kiss against Sid’s bare shoulder. “Only you and Zhenya.”

Hearing Tyler say Geno’s name against his skin sent a shiver down Sid’s spine. Geno had told them, here, when they were together he was Zhenya. Only the people he truly cared for, Sid had noticed, were allowed to call him by that name. He had been witness to the plethora of Russian friends who charged through his life who were allowed to call Geno by that name while Sid felt like he sat outside, waiting for that one moment to be welcomed in. The fact was, it had taken him so long to realize that he had always been welcomed into that inner circle of the people Geno cared for.

Tyler swayed with Sid, soft music drifting around the around the kitchen. The sweet scent of waffles, honey dew and cantaloupe made Sid feel like he was still dreaming. It was almost like every Saturday morning back home when he was a kid. His Mom would sing loudly to wake everyone in the house up and out of bed. The thought of _this_ being home made his heart stutter in his chest.

Tyler pressed a kiss to the nape of Sid’s neck. “I should probably shower.”

“You don’t have to. Breakfast is almost ready.” Sid said without thought. He plated the finished waffle before readying the next one. He turned to look at Tyler who had grown quiet. He stood a breath away, his eyes twinkling and his cheeks red.

“If I don’t go now, I don’t think I’ll have a chance to later.” Tyler bit his lip and Sid could see the flush spreading down his chest. Sid watched as he padded out of the kitchen and to the stairs. His steps were light and quiet, a polar opposite of how he was last night.

It could have only been a moment before Geno made his way into the kitchen. There was no hesitation in the way he moved. Straight towards Sid to place a soft kiss on his lips before leaning over for a piece of honey dew. “Wake up alone. Knew you’d be here. Always take care of us.”

Sid turned back towards the cutting board where cubes of melon were sitting. “I like to. Take care of you.”

“Maybe we should take care of you for once?” Geno offered as he guided Sid to sit down. “I finish cooking and you relax.”

Sid nodded and watched as Geno finished the waffles. Making sure there were enough for seconds if they wanted. The entire time he snacked on the melon. Licking his fingers and rubbing his mouth clean. Geno set a plate in front of Sid, “Never see you this happy before.”

Sid ducked his head down and focused on cutting his waffle in to bite sized pieces before he admitted, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. I didn’t think it was possible.”

Geno brushed a kiss over the crown of Sid’s head before moving to sit next to him at the table. “Always possible. You just need to open your eyes and believe that is okay to be here and to have this with us.”

Sid could hear Tyler making his way down the stairs and the words he wanted to say got lost in the sight of seeing the two men he’d do anything for smiling and sitting next to him. He didn’t know how long he would be able to have them, to have this but he’d hold on to them as long as he could.

 

Part Six

 

When he wasn’t on the road for games, practicing, working out or hanging out with the rest of the guys on the team, Tyler spent his spare time on the phone with Sid and Geno. There was always some kind of message waiting for him after an exhausting practice. If he had done particularly well there was always celebratory whoops left in his voice mail. If he was lucky, on the rides after practice and while he was waiting for Jamie he’d get to watch their FaceTime messages.

Those moments were the best part of his days while he was away from them. There was a part of Tyler that was ready for the play offs to come and be over with. They’d have the summer to spend with each other.

Distraction came easily whenever he had a free day. Even if he would be spending the evening crashed out on Jamie’s couch, playing PS4 and having a few drinks, he still found himself checking his phone off and on throughout the night. He looked forward to hearing from Sid and Geno. It made him content that they thought about him as much as he thought about them.

He grinned down at his phone at the picture Geno had sent of Sid. Sid was in a pair of sweat pants, flour streaked down his cheek and down his chest. Tyler could make out the faint white impression of Geno’s hand on Sid’s ass. Sid looked like he had enough of Geno’s shit.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Jamie asked as he passed Sharpy a beer. Sharpy tried to lean over to peek at Tyler’s phone but Tyler shoved it in his pocket before anyone could see the picture.

“It’s nothing.” Tyler answered before he finished off the last of his beer and stood up to make his way back into the kitchen for another.

Sharpy shook his head with a smirk. “Nope, that’s not ‘nothing’. I’ve seen that look before.”

Tyler raised a brow, “Oh yeah? And where have you seen that look?”

“It’s the look of a smitten Seggsy in the wilds of love.” Sharpy answered with a grin.

“Please.” Tyler rolled his eyes as he sat down.

“That or you have new best friends that you’re hiding from us.” Jamie pointed out. “But you suck at hiding anything from us.”

“Oh do I?” Tyler challenged as he started up another round and focused on the television screen and game in front of him.

“We know you were with some chick up in Pittsburgh.” Jordie added. “The question is who is crazy enough to live in Pittsburg and date a Stars player, much less date you.”

Tyler shoved Jordie hard enough to send him sprawling from the couch and onto the floor. “I’ll have you know that I’m a great boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I’m sure your mom probably tells you that every time you call home crying that you’re single again.” Spezza commented dryly that had the entire room bursting into raucous laughter. Tyler rolled his eyes before muttering some less than flattering words Spezza’s way.

Tyler felt his phone buzz in his pocket and was planning to ignore it until he got a moment to himself to check it but Sharpy was faster and his hands were too slick for someone who wasn’t a professional pickpocket. His mouth promptly dropped over as he looked at the screen. He shook his head in disbelief before locking Tyler’s phone and sticking it in his own pocket. “I’m cutting you off. Tonight is supposed to be without the wives and girlfriends.”

Jamie looked over at Tyler slyly. “So he does have a girlfriend.”

Sharpy shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn’t. It doesn’t matter because it’s time to fire up the grill and get the night started.”

Tyler itched to know what was on his phone that made Sharpy look at him like he did but he couldn’t ask. Not now and definitely not in front of everyone else. It wasn’t like Sharpy was going to tell anyone. He was one of the guys who you went to if you had something to talk out and he’d keep it to himself. He wouldn’t let the cat out of the bag unless you asked him to or he told you it was too good to keep it quiet. If it embarrassed you but won’t hurt you he’d talk but otherwise, Sharpy kept things to himself.

Tyler spent the night laughing, eating and drinking until he was tipsy. By the time some of the guys had left for the night, others had disappeared to hang out with Jordie and Daddy, Tyler was left in the living room with Jamie and Sharpy. Jamie disappeared after his phone rang and he grinned, “Have to talk to my lady. I’m sure you know what that’s like Segs.”

Tyler looked awkwardly around the living room as he tried to avoid asking for his phone back. His actions were obvious by the way that Sharpy tossed his phone to him. “Please tell me that you lock your phone? I figure the only reason I saw it was because your phone was still active in that message. Not everyone would recognize them from that picture because you can’t see their faces but it could get you in trouble. All three of you.”

Tyler felt himself blush once he saw the picture in question. Geno had crowded against Sid. His back pressed tight against Sid’s and his lips were pressed against the soft skin of Sid’s shoulder. All you could see was Geno’s nose, lips and their sides and sweats.

“I do lock my phone.” Tyler rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I’m, we’re, careful. We have to be.”

“How long has it been going on?” Sharpy asked but held up a hand as if he were thinking it through. “That last game we played against them, up in Pittsburgh when you took a few extra days, you were with them. Weren’t you?”

Tyler nodded slowly. He ignored the urge to avoid Sharpy’s eyes and looked straight at him.

“Does anyone else know?” Sharpy questioned.

“I don’t think so. The only person who might would be Flower.” Tyler offered before he groaned. “Maybe some of the Russians?”

Sharpy burst out laughing. “If you haven’t gotten the shovel talk from any of them, I think that it’s safe to say that the three of you are really good at hiding this.”

“I can keep my mouth shut when it matters.” Tyler muttered. “This, they are important. This has to stay between us, Sharpy. No telling anyone. Not until we all agree to it.”

Sharpy held his hands up, “I’m not telling anyone. It’s not my place to say anything. I’m here though, if they piss you off.”

“Thank you.” Tyler whispered into his hands.

“Do they do that a lot?” Sharpy asked after a minute.

“Do what?” Tyler asked as he started flipping through what Jamie had on his Netflix queue.

“Send you pictures like that?” Sharpy asked before coughing into his hand awkwardly. “Sid doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would do that. Ever.”

Tyler chuckled, “That’s about as racy as it gets.”

“Y’all talk a lot?”

Tyler nodded. He finally had a chance to talk to someone about everything that had been going on with the three of them and it was someone he could trust to accept it, and keep it to himself. “Every day. If it’s not talking or FaceTime, then we’re constantly texting. When we get the time we make an effort to see each other in person. They’ve been here and I’ve been there. If I’m honest, this is the best relationship I’ve ever been in.”

“Well I’ll never look at Sid the same way again but your secret is safe with me man.” Sharpy yawned into his hand and checked his watch. “Abby is going to kill me. I need to get going.”

Tyler was tempted to make a joke about Sharpy being whipped but he knew that if Sid and Geno were expecting him home he’d be heading off to them just the same as Sharpy did with his family. He kept his mouth shut and saw Sharpy out since Jamie was still on the phone and Jordie was yelling at Daddy and Spezza down the hall.

Once Jamie was off the phone, he sprawled out on the couch and tucked his feet under Tyler’s thigh. “So is Sharpy the only one who gets to know your secrets or are you going to tell your best friend what has been going on in your life lately?”

“It’s all hockey and hanging out with your ugly mug. There’s not much else to tell.”

And that was the truth. After talking to Sharpy, who understood the relationship, he didn’t feel the need to tell anyone else. Even Jamie. There would be a time and a place for it but until what they had was one hundred percent solid, there was no reason for anyone else to know. They were Tyler’s and he liked having them to himself. At least for now.

 

Part Seven

 

 

Play offs were stressful. Everyone was pushed to their limits in order to get to that coveted spot in the finals. When Sid wasn’t on the ice, he reviewed game tape. He knew that he ended up with a single minded focus around this time of the season. Hockey was the only thing he could breathe. Everything else became secondary. The guys on the team understood it. The obsessive behavior had become expected and most everyone left him to it. Geno didn’t question it. He focused on practice, the games and kept quiet when they were home. They both had their own brand of focus. Sid’s was obsessive while Geno’s was a quiet, reflective focus. They retreated into their own head space. At the end of the day they’d curl up in bed, quiet breaths and sleepy touches. They hadn’t much more energy for that.

That’s where they were when Tyler called. Sid watched as Geno reached over and answered half asleep and in Russian. He heard Tyler chuckle before Geno placed the call on speaker phone. “Sorry it’s so late. I know you have a game tomorrow night.”

“So do you.” Sid yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He knew that tone. Tyler was worried about something. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Is there something wrong?” Tyler asked. “I haven’t heard from either of you in a few days.”

Geno raised a brow and looked to Sid to see if it were true. Sid cursed under his breath, “Fuck.”

“So there is something wrong.” Tyler breathed out. “You could have at least told me instead of letting me think I fucked up.”

“No.” Geno said sharply. “Nothing wrong, just—”

Geno turned towards Sid hoping that Sid could find the right words to reassure Tyler that there was nothing wrong.

“I lose track of what is going on outside of playoffs.” Sid admitted. “I’m so used to everyone knowing how I get during this time and I didn’t stop to think.”

Geno’s eyes widened, thankful that Sid didn’t finish that sentence. He heard the rest of it in his head, _I didn’t stop to think about you._

“Just, let me know.” Tyler blew out a frustrated breath. “I don’t know how you are during playoffs. I don’t play with either of you during playoffs. I don’t have that. I’m in Dallas while you’re both in Pittsburgh. I’m not _there_.”

Sid buried his face in his hands trying to come up with something, anything to make this better. “I’m sorry.”

Geno whispered the same sentiment in Russian before repeated it in English. “Shouldn’t be alone. We shouldn’t forget that you face playoffs and stress we face.”

“Just talk to me next time. I deserve that from the both of you.” Tyler muttered. “I’m going to bed. Good luck tomorrow.”

Sid wasn’t able to say anything before Tyler hung up. He stared at the phone in Geno’s hand. He tore the sheets covering his legs from the bed and strode out of his bedroom. “Fuck.”

Geno flopped back onto his pillows with a grunt. He looked to the open door to see if Sid was going to be coming back anytime soon but he gave up. They fucked up. And they didn’t even know it.

 

-

 

Sid woke up with the sun streaming across his face and half sitting, half lying on the couch in the living room. He glanced down at his phone and thought about messaging Tyler but felt like there wasn’t a point. It would seem like he messaged because Tyler asked him to not because Sid wanted to. He gripped his phone tightly in his hand before texting Tyler anyway.

**_I know it might not be a good morning but I am thinking about you. I do miss you. I do think about you. All the time. Play like we know you can._ **

He started coffee for himself and boiling water for Geno’s tea. Geno would be up soon enough. Whenever there was a lot on his mind, Geno didn’t sleep well. He’d be up early, cranky and defaulted to Russian. They went through the motions of the morning. Sid doing his damnedest to ignore his phone while getting ready for morning skate.

They went through the drills mechanically. Following direction and moved on autopilot. Sid didn’t shut off the part of his brain blaming himself for making Tyler feel badly until Flower checked him. “You going to wake up Captain or do you plan on losing tonight’s game?”

“Fuck off.” Sid spat out and Flower’s eyes widened. Sid grabbed the hem of his sweater and wiped the sweat from his face. “I’m just not having a good day. I’ll be good after lunch and getting some more sleep.”

“You want to tell me what’s going on? Obviously it’s something because even Geno is acting off.” Flower pointed out.

“I was being stupid.” Sid shook his head and leaned on the goal post. “I may have messed a _thing_ up without evening meaning to. You know how I get during the playoffs.”

Flower grimaced but nodded. “You forget about anything but hockey. So how long have you been in this relationship?”

“It’s been awhile.” Sid admitted.

“Well good for you.” Flower grinned, “How did you keep this from everyone?”

Sid shrugged a shoulder and adjusted his gloves. “Does it really matter?”

Flower rolled his eyes. “Well, did you try to apologize?”

Sid bit at his lips. “Last night and then I text again this morning.”

“After lunch, apologize. If you can’t do it face to face then you need to call and tell him that you care about him. It sounds to me like he doesn’t feel like you care enough about him to spend a few minutes on the phone with him.” Flower offered before tapping Sidney on the top of the helmet. “Get out of here and go do something you lazy ass.”

Sid shoved Flower hard enough to knock him into the goal post before skating off towards the other end of the rink. Flower was right. He was always right.

As soon as Sid had showered the sweat off and gotten dressed he grabbed his phone from where he stowed it in his locker. There was a message from Tyler waiting for him.

**Thanks**

That was it. Sidney felt his jaw clench and had to remind himself to relax. He gripped his phone tight in his hand and took a deep breath. He jumped when Geno set a hand on his shoulder. “Give time, maybe call?”

“Did you?” Sid asked petulantly and wanted to smash he face into his locker when Geno nodded. “Why am I so bad at this?”

“You’re not.” Geno sat on the bench next to Sid. He glanced around the locker room to see if there were any of the nosiest of the team hanging around and there wasn’t. “I think you never had something like this.”

Sid scoffed at Geno. “I’ve dated before.”

Geno tilted his head as he considered his words. “Not what I mean. I mean, you never have something important or worth arguments to fix problems. Never hurt not to fix so you not feel this way before.”

Sid rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t forget him. He didn’t fuck up. I just don’t, fuck. How do I fix this?”

Geno tapped Sid’s phone. “I can’t fix for you. Think he won’t talk to me until you fix this.”

Sid nodded as he tucked his phone back into his locker. “I guess I should shower and I’ll call him when I get home. Are you going to be there?”

Geno shook his head no. “Need to run by store and then I’ll be home for nap. But call soon if not, he might nap too.”

 

Sid sat heavily on the couch in the living room. He stared at Tyler’s contact information in his phone for a moment before he gave in and called. He listened as the phone rang. Sid had nearly hung up when Tyler answered with a drowsy hello.

“Hey. It’s me.” Sid pressed his lips together at the loaded sigh he got in response. “Just let me talk to you for a few minutes and then you can hang up on me if you want.”

“I wasn’t going to hang up on you.” Tyler said.

“I’m calling to apologize for the past week. I’ve been a shit boyfriend.” Sid stuttered over the term. It wasn’t one he used often or people used in reference to him. “I’ve never had anyone like you in my life before. Not during playoffs, and probably close to never during the season. I don’t usually have people I care about as anything other than team mates or friends so I did what I always do during playoffs.”

“Become hyper focused?” Tyler guessed.

“Yeah.” Sid picked at the hole in the knee of his jeans.

“Zhenya said you slept on the couch last night.”

“I did.” Sid admitted.

“He sent a picture.” Tyler added helpfully. “It’s okay, you know. We just need to talk. Especially, since we’re nowhere near each other. At least for the next couple of weeks.”

“I know.” Sid nodded even though Tyler couldn’t see him. “I’m not good at this. I’m going to mess up more than Zhenya will. I’ll probably mess up more than the two of you combined.”

Tyler laughed at Sidney. “I think you’re doing just fine. You just have to communicate with _both_ of us. Not just Zhenya. We’re all in this.”

“Is it bad that I’m ready for it to be summer break?” Sid groaned out. “That way we don’t have to rush back and forth between states to see each other.”

“Just think about your game tonight Sid. We’ll tackle the summer and our plans when it gets here. Go nap. Zhenya just sent me a text asking if we were finished talking. I think he’s out in the driveway waiting to go inside and nap.”

“Those were some quick errands he had to run.” Sid commented as he padded towards the window to wave a hand at Geno. “Thanks for not hanging up on me.”

“Thanks for talking to me.” Tyler answered. “Go get some sleep. If you lose I’ll be pissed.”

Sid laughed, “I doubt that.”

“I’m trying to be a supportive boyfriend here.” Tyler pointed out. “Talk to you after the game?”

“If we win, they’ll try and drag me out to celebrate. I’ll answer if you call though.”

“Of course you will.” Tyler repeated the sentiment. “Now get some sleep. If you play like shit I’ll feel bad.”

Sid was smiling once he and Tyler hung up. Geno wrapped an arm around Sid and started towards the stairs. “Good talk?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Miss him.” Geno commented absently as he climbed into bed. “Ready to see him again.”

Sid curled in against Geno. “Let’s win this thing so we can go see him.”

 

Part Eight

 

As loath as Tyler was to admit it, he was glad that Sid’s playoff scruff didn’t grow out to its full scraggly potential. It grew just enough that Tyler felt that extra tug of attraction when Sid knocked on his front door with that shadow of facial hair still adorning his jaw. Sid grinned as Tyler wrapped his arms tightly around him. They rocked side to side for a few moments before Tyler grabbed Sid’s bag and headed inside.

“Your flight was good?” Tyler asked when he dropped the bag by the foot of their stairs and started towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water for Sid and himself before resting back against the counter. “I wasn’t sure if you would want to come without Zhenya here too.”

Sid raised a brow as he sipped on his water. “He’ll be here in a few days but it’s not an either or kind of thing with us. I like you a little bit so it’s not like it’s a hardship being here, just you and I. And yes, the flight was fine.”

“So what do you want to do in the mean time?” Tyler drawled out.

Sid shrugged a shoulder but headed for the living room. He settled down in the corner and watched as Tyler followed after him. They sat for a few minutes without saying anything, just watching and waiting each other out. Tyler picked at the hem of his gym shorts. Sid finally gave in and set his bottle water down on the coffee table. He moved up off of the couch and stood in front of Tyler.

“You’re really worried that if it’s just you and I that things won’t be the same?” Sid watched as Tyler nodded slowly before he came to a decision. He set a knee on the couch next to Tyler’s thigh. “If I wanted to kiss you, that wouldn’t be a problem. Would it?”

Tyler shook his head, his lips stretched into a flirtatious smile. “I think that would be okay.”

“And you could maybe you could be the one sending pictures of the two of us together instead of Geno sending them to you this time?” Sid suggested as he settled on Tyler’s lap.

Tyler’s hands automatically moved up Sid’s thighs, gripped around his hips and one hand rest at the top of his ass. He tilted his head back against the couch and licked his lips. “I think that could be arranged.”

“He’d be disappointed if you didn’t take advantage.” Sid dipped his head in, the tip of his nose brushed against Tyler’s. Tyler reached out to grab his phone and snapped a haphazard picture.

“I’d be disappointed if I didn’t take advantage.” Tyler whispered just as Sid pressed their lips together. Tyler sighed into the soft touch. It had been awhile since he had spent the afternoon kissing and touching like this without the purpose of sex behind it but with Sid initiating, Sid wanting, Tyler would give him whatever and he loved every moment of it.

Sid was responsive under Tyler’s touches. He stretched out on his back against the cushions of the couch and let Tyler guide them. Tyler reveled in the way Sid’s fingers gripped his shirt, his shoulders and held his face just so when a kiss made his heart beat faster.

Their kisses slowed and they settled into a drowsy doze. Tyler traced indiscernible patterns against Sid’s chest. They spoke softly about their upcoming plans for the summer, stories about what’s has been going on the past few weeks.

“It’s going to be weird being away from the both of you for a while.” Sid’s voice was soft and close to the edge of sleep.

“It’s not fun.” Tyler admitted. “I’m glad that you decided to come a few days earlier even though Zhenya wasn’t going to be here.”

“I missed you.” Sid said. “I might not be good at talking about things and _this_. But I do think about you all the time. I wonder what you’re up to. Or there’s a funny story that I know Geno doesn’t find funny but I know you would find hilarious. At night, when I’m getting ready for bed, I wish you were there waiting for me too. It always feels _right_ when it’s the three of us in one place. When we aren’t together, I miss you. I never thought I would say something like that. To anyone. Not for a long time.”

Tyler hummed as he slipped his hand beneath Sid’s shirt and rubbed soft circles at the small of his back. “Do you ever want to tell anyone about us?”

Sid nodded against Tyler’s chest. “I’m afraid though.”

“Maybe we should.” Tyler suggested and a teasing lilt entered his tone. “Not everyone but it’d be nice if I could talk to Jamie about how you piss me off.”

Sid laughed. “Yeah and maybe Flower would stop badgering me about my secret lover.”

“Instead it would be your secret lovers.” Tyler grinned up at the ceiling.

“He’d give me so much shit for keeping you a secret for so long.” Sid sighed. “It would be worth it though. You and Geno are worth it.”

“Who else would you tell?” Tyler asked.

“I’d tell everyone.” Sid answered automatically. “But I think some of the guys from the team and Nate. What about you?”

“Jamie.” Tyler answered automatically. “So that means Jordie and Daddy.”

Sidney cracked a laugh. “Sorry, it gets me every time.”

“Alright princess.” Tyler shot back and it earned him an elbow to the ribs but he sobered. “Brownie, some of the team but no one else really.”

They were quiet for a while before Sid asked the next question. “Do you think we would ever tell our families?”

“Yeah.” Sid’s voice was soft. “It sounds stupid but I’d want you both around for Christmas and New Year’s. In a way that I could kiss you at midnight and turn to Geno and do the same without everyone thinking it was an elaborate prank.”

“We will.” Tyler’s voice was confident that this would be possible for them. “When the time comes we will tell them. Let’s see how this thing with our friends works out and go from there?”

“First we need to talk to Geno.” Sid pointed out.

“He’ll be here soon. In the meantime,” Tyler grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of them. Sid was smiling at the camera and Tyler only got half of his face in frame but it was perfect. He sent it and got an immediate response from Geno. **Not fair**

Sid smirked up at Tyler, “You haven’t sent him the other picture yet have you?”

Tyler shook his head no with an evil grin. “I’ll text it right before bed.”

Sid snorted before he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Tyler’s lips. “You aren’t right.”

“Yet I get rewarded for such terrible behavior.” Tyler laughed into Sid’s mouth as they got carried away in each other once again.

 

-

 

They were lazy the first couple of days they had to themselves. It was nice to spend time around each other without having time limits upon how long they were together or where they could go. There were a few post season events Tyler had to go to during the stay though. The Benn’s team barbecue was one that would keep Tyler away for a while. Sid understood Tyler going to it and brushed off any apology that Tyler offered him. Sid didn’t want to miss the Pen’s post season party so he postponed his trip out to Dallas by a day so it only made sense for Tyler not to miss his. There were things Sid wouldn’t miss. It was tradition and part of his life that would always be there no matter who he was in a relationship with. He wouldn’t ever ask Tyler to skip something like that.

Sid smiled as Tyler pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving and saying, “You better be here when I get back.” Sid grinned to stop himself from spilling the beans that he wouldn’t be the only one who was here when Tyler got back. Sid had thought about what he and Tyler had spoken about when he first got in town. The three of them being together and going out on a date. Sid couldn’t bring them out on a date now but he could do the next best thing and bring Geno and a date to Tyler. It only took one call to Geno to swap a flight around and to get to Dallas earlier. It took a little work and a lot of luck for Geno to get in town on time and it would arrive at any time now. It wasn’t much of a drive going to pick up Geno and make it back with plenty of time to spare to make dinner.

He watched as Tyler’s truck backed out of the garage and down the street. Sid checked the time once more on his phone and grinned as Geno’s text came through, he had just landed. He grabbed the keys to the rental and stuffed his feet into his shoes. There would be plenty of time.

 

Tyler parked on the street and jogged up to Jamie’s. He could hear everyone in the backyard and didn’t bother with knocking on the front door and instead slipped through the gated fence and grinned at the loud whooping greeting he got from the team.

“You’re here!” Sharpy yelled as he made his way over. “I figured you’d skip out on us seeing how you’re going to be leaving early and all.”

Tyler raised a brow. “So that made you think I was going to skip out completely? No way am I going to miss this.”

“You never let anyone know if you’re going to leave early. Does this have something to do with the secret _girl_ friend you’ve been keeping from us?” Sharpy always played along with what the rest of the guys said in the locker room about his secret girlfriend. Even after finding out the truth, Sharpy never slipped or let on that Tyler was dating Sid and Geno.

Tyler shook his head. “I have plans for the evening that I can’t break, that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” Jordie bound over and narrowed his eyes at Tyler catching the tail end of what Patrick was saying. “I’ll figure it out sooner or later why you won’t tell us who you’ve fallen in love with.”

Sharpy’s daughter saved him from having to answer as she darted over to them. “Tyler!”

Tyler scooped her up with a wide grin and tickled her. “How about you show me where all the fun is?”

“Over there!” She pointed towards Abby and both Tyler and Patrick started laughing. Tyler looked over his shoulder as he started towards her, “I guess we know who her favorite is?”

Sharpy flipped him the bird before heading for more beer. Tyler took a roundabout route to grab a bottle of water for himself and some apple juice for Maddie. He stepped up to Abby with a grin and her daughter in hand. “Apparently this is where the fun is at.”

“I happen to agree.” Abby’s grin was wide and all teeth as she reached for Maddie and set her on her feet. It made Tyler want to turn tail and run. He didn’t move quickly enough. She laced her arm through Tyler’s and started to guide him towards the edge of the yard. “I hear that you’re off the market.”

“Um,” Tyler scratched at the back of his neck. “Did the guys tell you that?”

“No,” Abby chucked. “I know a little bit about a lot of things, you know how that goes. Like how I know that you never leave early from these things. You always stay the night. Also you’re usually running around with a beer in hand. Today it’s just a bottle of water. You’ve got someone at home that you don’t want any of us to know about.”

“It’s not like that.”

Abby snorted. “It’s exactly like that. It’s just that you’re not ready for us to know. I’ve seen a lot of guys hide their relationships because they didn’t want attention brought to it and wanted to try to have something normal for a little while.”

Tyler nearly laughed out loud at the thought of normal. There was no way they were striving for a normal relationship. He rubbed at his chin and huffed out a breath trying to find the words to say to Abby but he was at a loss.

She set a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just saying that I’m glad that you’ve found someone. It’s nice to see you all smiley and happy after games and at these things. I see it in Patrick when I send him pictures or texts of the girls or messages. The guys always make fun of him for how excited he gets about it but it’s because he loves us.”

“I’m not sure that I love them.” Tyler could have smacked a hand over his mouth at the gleeful look Abby gave him. “Can we just pretend I never said that?”

“Nope!” Abby turned to head back towards the crowd. “But I’ll keep it to myself. In case you don’t stop by before leaving, it was great seeing you.”

“I would say the same but you torture me every time we talk.” Tyler shot back.

“You love it!”

“No I don’t.” Tyler yelled and watched as she melded in seamlessly with everyone. Tyler stood by himself for a few moments, watching. His mind went to the conversation his and Sid had. He wondered what it would be like to have Sid and Geno here, at the family events and at parties.

It was one of those things he didn’t realize he was missing until it was pointed out to him. He started towards where the guys had crowded around the grill but stopped when his phone chirped. He pulled it out of his pocket and grinned. Sid had managed to take a selfie while he was cooking and captioned the text with, ‘ **trying to make dinner, save room?’**

Tyler tucked his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see Abby watching him with a knowing smile. Yeah, yeah, he was excited to be leaving early and heading home. Sue him. If they had Sidney Crosby waiting for them at home they’d be rushing out as quickly as he planned to.

Everyone had started fixing their plates when Tyler made his way back to the group. He lent Abby a hand as started making a plate for Maddie as she wrangled Sadie. After everyone had their food and sat down Jamie stood up and cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say that we had a good run this season. There are things we need to work on but we made it to the playoffs and kicked ass.”

“Until we didn’t!” Daddy joked.

“Yeah, until we didn’t.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “Next season they aren’t going to be able to stop us. We need to train hard, work together and kick ass like we know we can.”

“But,” Tyler stood up from his seat. “We had a good season. So drink up, eat all the junk you can and trash Jamie’s house because I won’t be here to clean it up.”

The joke and laughter was enough for everyone’s attention to turn towards the food in front of them. Tyler made quick rounds, checking in with everyone and saying quick good-byes. He had made it to the gate when Jamie stopped him.

“Dude, I didn’t think you were serious about leaving early.”

“I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t mean it.” Tyler said, rolling his lips together trying to keep the words from leaving his lips about what he was really going to be doing.

“Are you ever going to let us meet her?” Jamie asked.

“There’s no her to meet.” Tyler explained. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked anywhere but Jamie. It felt like forever before Jamie spoke again. “Well whenever you’re ready for us to meet her, we’re here.”

“I, well, we actually talked about it. Maybe soon?” Tyler rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I’ve got to go.”

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded. “You’ve got a girlfriend to get home to. I take it you’d rather no visits for a little while?”

“I’ll text you when the coast is clear.” Tyler started back towards his truck, his hands in his pockets. He looked over his shoulder to see Jamie head back into his backyard. It would be weird not spending the night tipsy and cleaning up after drunken hockey players. He couldn’t help but think that where he was going was going to be so much better.

 

As soon as Tyler walked through the garage door and into the kitchen he could smell the dinner Sid had cooked. The scent of herbs, fresh vegetables and steak rushed to greet him. He set his keys on the counter and noted that Sid had put away the dirtied pans and dishes. The food and Sid were not to be seen though. Tyler padded into the dining room and his mouth dropped open. Geno was sitting at the table across from Sid with a happy smile.

“I didn’t think you’d be here for a few more days.” Tyler moved towards Geno who had just managed to stand before Tyler tackled him. Geno grinned as he explained, “Sid’s idea, thought you’d like it.”

Tyler turned towards Sid. “You are amazing.”

Sid blushed and shrugged the compliment off. “I know it sounds stupid but after we were talking the other day I thought maybe I could bring the date and us to you a little bit sooner.”

Tyler moved from Geno and stood in front of Sid who was still sitting at the table. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sid’s lips. It was chaste and it was warming and showed how thankful Tyler was to have Sid in his life.

Sid ducked his head down, his cheeks flushed from the attention. “We should eat.”

Tyler nodded and moved to sit between Sid and Geno at the head of the table. “We should. Thank you. For all of this.”

“Sid has good idea sometime.” Geno pointed out playfully. “But I have best ideas. Just wait. I do better.”

Both Tyler and Sid tilted their heads back in loud laughter.

.

-

 

Their time with Tyler was over far too soon. Geno had plans to head back home for a few weeks to spend time with his family. Sid had plans to head back home himself while Tyler would be dividing his time between homes in Canada and Dallas as well. They managed to eke out plans for a week at Sid’s before training camp started for them. They spent a lot of time on the phone. Sid had gotten used to Geno’s drowsy tone and how soft Tyler’s voice had grown when he was feeling lonely. Time couldn’t pass by quickly enough for them to see each other in person. They only had a few days before they’d be off to the start of a new season.

Sid was grinning ear to ear when he pulled up to pick up Geno from the airport. He already had Geno’s overly sweet coffee waiting in the cup holder for him because he knew what that massive of a flight did to Geno. Sid barely had enough time to say hello before Geno leaned across the console and grabbed Sid’s face in a heated kiss. Sid gasped into Geno’s mouth, groaning at the feeling of Geno’s teeth tugging insistently at his bottom lip. “Miss you. So much.” Geno muttered out between kisses. Sid was content to let the kisses go on but the loud blare of a car horn behind them had Sid pulling away, his chest heaving. “It’s good to see you.”

Geno chuckled as he reached for his coffee and took a deep gulp. “When Tyler get in?”

“In a couple of hours. I figure you can nap until it’s time to pick him up.” Sid explained as he pulled back into traffic. He was surprised when Geno reached out and tangled their fingers together. Geno pulled Sid’s hand to his lips to press soft kisses to Sid’s knuckles. “Hey.”

“I miss you so much.” Geno’s voice had grown thick. Sid glanced over to see Geno rubbing at his eyes which looked surprisingly red. “Didn’t think it possible. Wanted to stay on the phone all the time. Not care about plans Mama have or meeting up with friends. Wanted to show you home, wanted to see you both.”

Sid nodded. He felt the same exact way Geno was feeling. The urge to share everything with the people he cared about. Eventually they would start to tell people. On one hand it was exciting but on the other it was one of the scariest things they could do. Losing friends or straining relationships with family because they didn’t or couldn’t understand how it worked put Sid on edge. It was something he knew that all three of them had thought and worried about.

Geno took a deep breath and slid back in his seat, facing Sid. “Need sleep.”

“We’re almost home Zhenya.” Sid spoke softly and Geno’s smiled widened. “Love when you call me that.”

“Just settle into bed and I’ll get your stuff taken care of so you don’t have to worry with anything.” Sid offered as he pulled into his driveway. Geno shook his head, “You lay with me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sid answered as if he had never suggested otherwise.

It had taken a few tries to get Geno up and out of bed to get pick Tyler up from the airport but once Sid had threatened to leave Geno behind he was rolling out of bed and to his feet.

Sid laughed at the way Geno stumbled around the room in search of shoes. “They’re by the door.”

Geno looked up with a glare. “You could have told me that.”

He could have but it wouldn’t have been as much fun as watching a sleepy, bear of a Russian searching aimlessly around his room for shoes. Plus, it seemed to wake Geno up a little bit more because as soon as Sid made it down the stairs Geno was waiting with his keys in hand. “I drive. If not I won’t keep hands to self.”

Sid raised a brow but let Geno take the wheel. It would have been far too distracting for Sid to drive remotely safely if Tyler and Geno were being handsy in the back seat. Now he’d get to put Geno through the torture. Maybe. Geno kept up a slow commentary of all the things they could do before Tyler had to leave for home. Sid let him ramble on, half listening. He knew that they would probably only do half of the things Geno wanted to do. All Sid could think about was getting reacquainted with Tyler and Geno. The way they tasted, the way they felt against him, the way they sounded. God, how he missed being with them.

Geno clicked his tongue and Sid looked up. They were already at the airport. The traffic was moving at a slow crawl and Sid moved from the front seat much to Geno’s dismay. Sid sent him a teasing grin before saying, “You wanted to drive.”

Geno started mumbling under his breath but he was the first to spot Tyler out waiting for them. His cap tugged down low over his eyes and his in. Geno rolled the window down and whistled to get Tyler’s attention. “You wait for someone?”

Tyler’s smile was bright as he looked up. His eyes danced with excitement. Geno popped the trunk and Tyler threw his bags. As soon as he was in the car and Geno had started to drive he tugged Sid across the seats and into his lap. “You’re the best thing I’ve seen all day.”

Sid vaguely registered Geno’s scoff from the front seat but had Tyler’s grip on his waist, the heat of his mouth, and the taste of him on Sid’s tongue was far too overwhelming. It was far too much but not enough all at once. Yeah, Tyler had that right. They were the best thing Sid had seen all day. It finally started to feel normal, having them here with him. Even if he was jammed in the backseat of a car, head hitting the roof, plastered between the front seat and Tyler with Geno scoffing at them from the front seat, there was nowhere he’d rather be.

 

Part Nine

 

The start of a new season always brought a rush of nervous energy. It was a rush of meeting the new players, relearning everyone’s style of play, the blur of preseason and into regular season games. It was exactly what Sid looked forward to every summer. He forgot how time consuming it could be. It felt like there was never enough time in the day.

He missed Tyler. He wasn’t the only one missing. He had caught Geno looking at pictures of the three of them that were taken over the summer. He would get late night texts from Tyler, just a few words but enough to know that he was being thought of.

Sid must have been more obvious about missing Tyler than Geno had been. Flower had stopped him as they were heading back to the hotel after a rough game. “You know what helped Vero and me when the season first started back? We used Skype, a lot. We’d make time after games, kind of like a date night of sorts.”

Sid hadn’t considered setting aside a specific time for Skype. They just usually called and talked to each other or FaceTimed, but maybe this would be something new they could do this season. A date while they were on the road. Sid shook his head and Flower patted his shoulder, “Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Flower looked furtively around them before leaning in and whispering into Sid’s ear, “You really can see and do a lot with a webcam.”

Sid scrunched up his nose. “Seriously Flower?”

Flower threw his hands up, “I’m just saying maybe that’s what you need. It works. We still do it. And since you’re captain you don’t have to worry about kicking out a roommate.”

“Oh my God.” Sidney muttered under his breath before shoving Flower onto the bus. “I’ll think about it if you just shut up.”

Flower’s cackles lead him onto the bus and to their usual seats. Sid sent a look to Flower saying he was done with this conversation. Geno gave him a curious look but Sid shook his head in answer. He’d talk to Geno once they got back. Geno had started sneaking into his room and back out before anyone woke up during road games. They’d have plenty of time to talk about Flower and his ideas.

The bright lights of the city flashed against the windows of the bus. Sid pressed his forehead against the cool glass and thought about what Flower had mentioned. He ignored the innuendo and Flower’s following leer and thought about the date night aspect of it. It would be a relief to see Tyler’s face, hear his voice and be with him in a sense, after a rough game. It would great to be able to celebrate a win.

Maybe there was something to Flower’s suggestion. He’d have to talk to Geno and Tyler to see what they thought of the idea. He wouldn’t be able to touch Tyler but they’d be with each other. It would be better than a quick phone call before bed. It might be better than FaceTime.

 

-

 

In the end it wasn’t Sid who suggested using their webcams. It was Geno. He knocked on the door to Sid’s hotel room and strode in with his laptop tucked under one arm and his hands full of the power adapter and cords.

“Have best idea.” Geno explained as he nudged Sid towards the bed to lie down. He moved Sid until Sid wound up on his back, quietly amused by Geno’s actions. Geno settled the laptop in the empty space next to Sid and powered it on. He curled up around Sid, his ear resting on Sid’s chest. He pulled up Skype, logged on and waited.

“Do I want to know why Flower suggested this to you?” Sid asked carefully.

Geno propped his chin on Sid’s chest and pressed his lips together in consideration. “He knows. He always knows. Said you should have done this weeks ago.”

Sid huffed out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m betting he didn’t put it as kindly as that.”

Geno laughed, “No but will not embarrass.”

Sid ran his fingers through Geno’s hair in soft, slow strokes. “I didn’t think either of you would want to do this.”

“Why not?” Geno tapped his fingers on Sid’s ribs. It felt as though he were counting each bone with every touch.

Sid shrugged a shoulder trying to dismiss the question but Geno wouldn’t let it go. Sid huffed out a breath and stared up at the ceiling. “I didn’t want either of you to feel suffocated by me wanting to see each other more. I didn’t want you to think it was a stupid idea that I wanted date nights. Even after spending the summer together.”

Geno sat up placing a hand on either side of Sid’s face. “Should never be embarrassed. Not with us. It is good idea. Better than phone calls and short FaceTime calls.”

Sid nodded, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the ceiling. Geno scoffed at Sid. Instead he settled his body on top of Sid’s, cradled in Sid’s thighs and his face tucked into Sid’s neck. “Love you. Everything. When being weird, when playing hockey, and even when laughing. Know that, yes? So never be embarrassed.

Sid pressed his cheek against Geno’s. He closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth of Geno’s hold, the simple honesty of his words.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you two like this but damn, you do know how to make a guy jealous.” Tyler’s voice echoed through the speakers of the laptop. Both Sid and Geno turned their heads and smiled at him. Sid was the first to say anything. “Hey.”

“What’s going on? You look,” Tyler shook his hand. “Off.”

Geno shifted so his cheek rest again on Sid’s chest. “He still shy. Shouldn’t be but is.”

Tyler tilted his head curiously. “What is Sid being shy about?”

“Was thinking about Skype calls for _weeks_. I decided to not wait and took care of. Here we are.” Geno answered. “Flower knows, I think.”

“Flower? Your goalie?” Tyler repeated incredulously. “I’m never going to score against you guys, ever again. You know that right?”

Sid smirked but then his smirked dropped into a frown. “Wait, Flower knows?”

Geno nodded slowly. “Yes. He know we date someone.”

“And he didn’t, well, fuck. Okay. That might explain some of the jabs he gave me about one not being enough for me.” Sid groaned.

“But he was okay with it?” Tyler prompted trying to show Sid the more positive side to Flower knowing.

Sid turned to look straight into the camera of the laptop. “He’s going to kill you, you know that, right?”

“He doesn’t know it’s me.” Tyler let out a relieved sigh. “He just knows that the two of you are dating the same person. He doesn’t know it’s me unless Geno told without asking the two of us if it were okay.”

“Oh so now I’m in trouble?” Geno rolled his eyes. “This was not point of this, get me in trouble. Was supposed to be date. We see each other, maybe a little more.”

Both Sid and Tyler gave Geno wide eyed looks. “A little more?”

Geno nodded before leaning up to press his lips under Sid’s jaw. He leaned up to bite softly at Sid’s chin and then hovered just over Sid’s lips. He looked out the corner of his eye at Tyler. “Should I?”

“Yes.” Sid answered before Tyler could voice himself. Tyler’s eyes latched on to Geno kissing Sid.

“This is so unfair and such a tease.” Tyler whispered out.

“Could stop?” Geno offered but Sid tugged Geno’s mouth back to his. Tyler gave a breathless laugh but shifted on the hotel bed, still focused on the screen in front of him. “Zhenya, take his shirt off.”

Sid let Geno guide his arms up and over his head. Geno didn’t pull Sid completely out free of his shirt. He kept Sid’s hands wrapped in the shirt and pressed into the pillows. Geno kept a hand pressed against Sid’s wrists and as his lips hovered over Sid’s he whispered, “Stay.”

Sid nodded, his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Geno’s neck as they kissed. His mouth dropped open as Geno trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck, to his chest and sucked a bruise to the surface of the muscle. He pressed his teeth hard enough just to leave Sid gasping. “What now?”

“I want to see you touch him. I want to hear him say your name.” Tyler uttered his voice hoarse with want.

Sid choked out Tyler’s name. His body curved as Geno pulled his pants down. Geno nudged the laptop so Tyler would be able to see everything he was doing to Sid. He bit softly at the jut of muscle at Sid’s hips, his mouth open and warm against the skin just below Sid’s navel. A spot they all knew to be far too sensitive to resist. The wrecked sound it tore from Sid’s lips was worth Geno lingering.

“How touch?” Geno’s accent grew thick. He watched Tyler shifting, moving and gripping himself as Geno waited for an answer. “Like you?”

Sid opened his eyes and saw Tyler stroking himself, at a tortuously slowly pace.

“Your mouth,” Tyler breathed out. It was all the warning Sid got before Geno was swallowing him down. He couldn’t think or focus on anything but Geno and the breathy sounds coming from Tyler’s mouth. It didn’t take long before Sid gave up on keeping his hands off of Geno. He curled his fingers into Geno’s hair. A light scratch of his fingernails followed by the near painful tug Geno liked. He hummed in appreciation and Sid nearly lost control. His hips rose off the mattress and Geno held him down. He whispered out Zhenya a thousand times over in a rush of lust, praise and satisfaction.

The sound of Tyler coming sent Sid over the edge. He thought he heard Tyler cursing in the background as Geno slowly kissed his way back up to Sid’s lips. Sid let Geno use his body, rutting until his was drifting into his orgasm. Sid let Geno kiss him, languid and sleepy until Tyler let out a loud yawn that both Geno and Sid looked towards the laptop, embarrassed to have been so caught up in each other.

“I have a feeling this isn’t what you were imagining with these Skype dates, was it Sid?” Tyler was grinning but Sid could see the sleepy satisfaction written across his face.

“Nope.” Sid smirked up at Geno. “Zhenya had that covered.”

Geno raised a brow, “I’m not one who like to be held down.”

Sid blushed before throwing an arm over his eyes. “Stop.”

“Nope.” Geno grinned over at Tyler whose face mirrored his own. “Keep that in mind.”

“Oh, I will.” Tyler teased much to Sid’s dismay. “Just like the two of you going off muttering in Russian to each other in the middle of sex. I don’t know what you said just then but holy Jesus.”

Both Geno and Sid burst out laughing at Tyler’s smitten look. It wasn’t long before they were saying goodnight and curling into bed. Geno curled in behind Sid, breathing soft and evenly. Sid breathed in the moment. The feeling of having Geno and Tyler caring for him was indescribable. For the first time in a long time everything felt right and anything that wasn’t perfect could get there. It made falling asleep much easier than it had been for a long time.

 

Part Ten

 

 

Sid didn’t even see it coming. One moment he was racing down the ice, puck gliding with him and the next thing he knew Geno was leaning over him, his hands shaking as they hovered over his face, too afraid to actually touch Sid just in case it would make the injury worse. “Sid, Sid. Are you okay?”

Geno’s voice echoed around his skull for a minute before he managed to sit up and reach a hand out to be pulled back on to his feet. The way he wobbled and gripped Geno’s jersey, Sid knew that he wasn’t going to be back in the game this period. He skated slowly off the ice to where the trainers were waiting for him. Geno tapped him on the back as Sid stepped off the ice and trailed behind the trainer through the hallway and into the locker room. He knew he didn’t have a concussion. The hit knocked the wind out of him and it rattled him more than anything.

Sid knew the ImPACT test by heart. He answered each question poised to him. He let the trainer check his pupils. He waited around as the trainers spoke softly to each other before they put him through another round of questions. He wasn’t feeling sick. His head wasn’t hurting, he didn’t need to vomit and his vision was fine.

The fact that he sailed through the concussion test without a problem proved what Sid had suspected. No concussion but they still wanted him to sit the rest of the game. With a history of such debilitating injuries they wouldn’t risk it. Sid understood why but he didn’t have to like the decision. They were winning and the team would clench a win. They’d be even more fired up to win now that he wasn’t going back out on the ice. It didn’t stop him from wanting to be on the ice though.

 

-

 

“Shit! Crosby got taken out of his game earlier.” Jamie nudged Tyler with his elbow. Tyler had been digging in his duffel-bag to find his own phone but hearing that Sid was taken out of a game made him freeze. Sidney never sat out games. He played through the hurt. Hell Tyler had seen Sidney fly off the ice, get stitched up and was back on the ice before he could blink. Sid always toughed it out for the rest of the team. That was just how he was.

“What happened?” Tyler felt his mouth go dry as Jamie tapped on the screen of his phone to start the video before he tilted it so Tyler could see. He saw the hit coming but he knew that Sidney had no way of knowing that he was about to be slammed into. Once Sid was down, Tyler felt his chest tighten and his ears pop. He watched helplessly as Sid stayed down. He didn’t move until after Geno got to him. He recognized the fear in Geno’s eyes. It wasn’t the fact that his captain had gotten hurt but Sid, _their_ Sid, had gotten hurt and they weren’t able to stop it. Geno had ripped his gloves off mid rink and with speed Tyler didn’t know he had, Geno made it to Sid. Geno didn’t touch Sid immediately. Tyler could taste Geno’s fear at the back of his throat. If a player won’t touch you when you’re down, you know it’s not good. It wasn’t until Sid sat up and reached out did Geno touch Sid. He skated closely behind Sid. The action telling that not only was he watching his Captain’s back but he was caring for a hurt lover.

“Fuck.” Tyler muttered out as the replay started from the beginning.

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded as he stood up, straightening his tie. “I’ll be back and then we’re heading out for a bite, yeah?”

Tyler nodded, not trusting himself not to say anything out loud. He waited until Jamie turned the corner before grabbing his phone. He knew the Pens would still be playing and Sid wouldn’t be answering his phone but he needed to do something. He needed to say something. He listened to Sid’s voice on his voice mail before leaving a message. His voice broke when he first started speaking, “Sid. I just saw the hit. Please call me, no matter what time it is. I just need to know you’re okay. If we weren’t in the middle of a series I’d be on a plane. Just call me, okay?”

With a quick glance around the locker room to make sure Jamie hadn’t made it back before calling to leave a message on Geno’s phone. “G, call me. I don’t care what time it is. I saw what happened and fuck; I just need to know he’s okay. I need to be sure that you’re both okay. If I could leave and be there I would in a second. You have to know that.”

Tyler ended his call and pressed his phone between his hands before throwing his phone against his duffel bag in frustration. He felt so fucking helpless, not being able to be there. He wanted to take care of Sid. He wanted to make sure Geno didn’t tear himself to pieces over not being able to protect Sid out on the ice. He knew them and knew that’s exactly what would happen. He couldn’t stand being so far away from them.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Tyler looked up at Jamie. He was standing with his arms folded across his chest. His jaw was clenched and he looked pissed. Tyler wasn’t sure what to say or how to explain what was going on between him, Sid and Geno.

“Or were you going to let me wonder who was behind all the phone calls and text messages for forever? You haven’t acted like this in a long time. So were you going to hide this from me for forever? If it’s the guy thing, you know I couldn’t give a shit about that I told you at the end of last season.” Jamie strode over and grabbed his bag. “If it’s the fact that it was both of them, yeah a little weird, especially since they’re both Pens but you could have trusted me with that.”

“I,” Tyler stopped himself before looking Jamie in the eyes, “How was I supposed to explain falling in love with Sid and Geno to you? To anyone? Who is going to understand that?”

Jamie’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You’re in love with them.”

“Fuck.” Tyler ran his hands through his hair. He snatched his bag up and took off out of the locker room. He ignored Jamie calling after him. He brushed past Sharpy and Jordie. He ignored them as he made his way out to the parking lot and to his car. He needed to be anywhere but here.

He moved around his house listlessly. He took a shower, changed into sweats, ate left overs and tried his best to shut his brain up. Sid got up, made his way to the locker room. He was okay. He couldn’t be there to see it for himself and it tore him up.

He was torn from his thoughts by a heavy knocking on his door. He knew it was Jamie. He gestured for him to come in. He was still in his suit.

“Crosby’s okay, you know that, right?” Jamie started with as he made his way into Tyler’s kitchen He grabbed a beer and passed it over before grabbing one for himself. “He walked off the ice. He might not have been out on the bench for the rest of the game but he wasn’t taken to the hospital. That’s a good sign.”

“I can’t be there.” Tyler muttered before he swallowed down his beer.

Jamie patted Tyler’s shoulder, “They’ll call.”

“I know the will.” Tyler admitted. “It’s not the same as being there though.”

They sat watching recaps of tonight’s various games. As soon as the Pen’s game came on Jamie turned towards Tyler. “How long have you been together? When did that even happen?”

Tyler snorted; it was only a matter of time before Jamie would be asking a million questions. What better time than now? “All Stars.”

“That was at the beginning of the year!” Jamie’s eyes widened. “It’s December and you’ve kept it a secret that long? How is that even possible? You can’t keep a secret for shit.”

Tyler shrugged a shoulder, “Apparently I still can’t from all the shit the guys put me through.”

“But, you usually can’t keep your mouth shut when it comes to being with someone. You have to tell everyone everything.”

Tyler quirked a brow, “Sounds like someone is curious.”

“Fuck off.” Jamie shoved at Tyler. He sat still once Tyler’s phone started ringing. Tyler reached across the counter and answered without looking to see who had called. “Hello?”

He didn’t have to say anything to Jamie, Jamie stood up and disappeared somewhere in his house to give Tyler the privacy that he wanted.

“ _Sid’s okay. He said he’s sorry for worrying you. I make him lie down but promise he could talk to you before I make him rest. He ask for you.”_

Tyler smiled. Of course Geno would push Sid to rest and take care of himself. “Can I talk to him?”

 _It’s why I called.”_ Tyler could feel Geno’s eye roll as he handed the phone over to Sid. “ _Hey. You sounded worried.”_

“From the looks of that hit I had a right to be worried. They didn’t let you back out on the ice. I know you probably fought tooth and nail to get back out there. You’re okay, right?”

_“I’m sore but no concussion. I’ve been told that tomorrow’s optional skate was just that and I should stay home and rest. I think Geno’s planning on holding m hostage in my own home.”_

“He should because you won’t rest otherwise.” Tyler pointed out. “I wish I could be there.”

_“I was thinking the same thing.” Sid’s voice was soft as he spoke. Tyler could hear the beginnings of sleep edging into Sid’s voice as he spoke._

“So now that we know you’re doing okay, planning to stay home tomorrow and rest, can I ask how Geno is doing? He sounded wrecked.”

_“He’s worried and probably exhausted after that game. He got in a few dirty hits for me.”_

Tyler felt himself smiling at how proud Sid sounded. “You’ll take care of each other even though I can’t be there.”

_“Of course.” Sid yawned. “Geno’s been hovering. Call before your game tomorrow?”_

“Definitely. You mind if I talk to him?” Tyler asked and it was a brief moment before Geno was on the phone. Tyler could hear him closing a door and walking down the stairs. _“He miss you. He stole shirt you left last time you were here. Make me miss you more.”_

“I miss you both.” Tyler’s voice cracked. “How are you?”

_“Tired but will be fine.”_

“You know you don’t have to be fine. You know that right? I saw how you were on the ice after he was hit. You don’t always have to be the strong one.” Tyler wished he could wrap his arms around Geno.

_“Was scared it was like before. Have to move everything up to top shelves, rearrange cabinets, and deal with Sid not being able to read or watch TV. Still scared that he won’t be okay.”_

“He will. The trainers wouldn’t have let him go home or leave the rink without being sure he was going to be okay. You’ll be there to watch out for him if anything happens.”

Tyler sat listening to Geno breathing over the line. A few moments to collect himself and to make himself believe that Sid was okay and that this was nothing like the concussion before. Tyler rubbed a hand over his mouth. “If you asked, you know I would leave without a second thought.”

_Geno sighed, “I know.”_

Tyler’s heart skipped a beat in his chest at how relieved Geno sounded. _“Go to sleep, you have game tomorrow. We will watch and you call after?”_

Geno let out a yawn and Tyler took that as his cue to let him go for the evening. “Good night, Zhenya.”

_“Love you. Sid too.” Geno mumbled as he hung up the phone._

Tyler sat staring at the phone in his hand. He looked up when he heard the wooden floors creak under Jamie’s feet. Jamie raised a brow, “Should we be worried? Do I need to get the guys to handle them?”

Tyler swallowed and felt himself smiling, he couldn’t control it. “Geno, he, wow.”

“Do I want to know?”

“They love me.”

Jamie snorted, “Of course they do. Now that I’m looking for it all I can see is the stars in their eyes whenever you’re mentioned around them. You’ve been together almost a year so it was bound to happen at some point. Anyway, Sid’s okay?”

Tyler nodded, “Yeah. He and G are skipping tomorrow’s skate.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Jamie glanced down at his watch and grimaced. “You should try and get some sleep as well. We’ve got an early skate.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tyler groaned, his mind already going to the next time he’d be able to see them both in person. With a sigh, Tyler gave up on trying to figure it out and instead decided to focus on now and the game he’d be playing soon. “Tomorrow’s nap is going to be epic.”

Jaime laughed, “If you say so.”

 

Part Eleven

 

It had taken forever for their schedules to line up with each other for a substantial visit. One that wasn’t rushed, in a hotel room and only lasted a few hours. Getting a week at the first of the year wasn’t something they expected but after planning around one of Tyler’s games, they had flights books and rental cars reserved.

Sid and Geno flew out to Dallas early New Year’s Day. The concourse was still sleepy and slow when they left. Arriving in Dallas was a different story. While Sid and Geno were suffering from exhaustion from flying out early after a game the rest of the airport was full of families wishing they didn’t have to go home just yet and those suffering from lingering hangovers from the night before.

Getting the rental car and out to Tyler’s place didn’t take too long. Especially with Geno driving. Sid sent a few texts to Tyler to let him know that they were on their way. All of which went unanswered and unread. Sid was only marginally worried that Tyler wasn’t answering. It was New Years and they all enjoyed a good party. For all Sid knew, Tyler was probably still passed out in bed. That’s where Sid wanted to be right about now.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the door and waited after ringing the doorbell. Who answered was definitely not Tyler. It was Jordie Benn. “What the fuck?”

“Dude! I told you I had it.” Tyler’s voice echoed down the entry way and he stopped short when he realized Sid and Geno were there. He blinked. “You were supposed to text when you were on the way.”

Geno raised a brow and his voice dropped to a tone that Sid understood as jealousy but the rest of the world took it as anger. “Sid did. Is a secret that he here?”

Tyler stepped back running his fingers through his hair. “No, I just, jesus.”

“Maybe you should come in before the neighbors realize that it’s Sidney Crosby and Geno Malkin on Tyler’s doorstep.” Jamie offered as he tugged Jordie out of the door way and gestured for Sid and Geno to come inside.

Tyler grabbed the tail of Geno’s shirt to stop him and Sid from following after Jamie and Jordie. “They weren’t supposed to be here still. Everyone else had cleared out. It was supposed to be just us and my fucking phone is probably dead or they would be gone.”

“Tyler,” Sid set a hand on his waist. “It’s fine. As long as you trust them then it’s fine.”

Tyler nodded more to himself than what Sid said. “Good because Jamie’s known since the beginning of the season.”

Geno laughed, “Need drink.”

Both Tyler and Sid watched as he made his way into the kitchen without a backward glance. Tyler turned towards Sid. “Is he okay?”

“He’s just tired.” Sid rubbed at his eyes. “We both are. We had the game and a few hours of sleep before we were on a plane headed here. Give him some food and a nap and he won’t be so cranky.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sid shook his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. He’s a bear sometimes. They were bound to find out. I’m honestly surprised they didn’t find out sooner.”

“Jamie found out when I was on the phone with Geno after you got hit pretty badly.” Tyler explained as they walked towards the den. Jordie was in the kitchen with Geno. Tyler sent a wide eyed look towards Jamie for an explanation. “He’s giving your boy the shovel talk.”

“Oh fuck me.”

“No thanks.” Jamie grinned wide. “So how long are you here for Sid?”

“The plan is to be here until Friday.” Sid answered.

“What are you two going to do during the game?” Jamie questioned.

“We were planning on just hanging out here, lying low.” Sid answered and Jamie nodded knowingly. He turned towards Tyler, “So keep everyone out of your business?”

Jamie kept a straight face for about two seconds before he burst out into laughter. Tyler leapt over the couch and caught Jamie in a head lock. “You fucker.”

“Just saying,” Jamie gasped out. “If I were going to have a weekend with my boyfriends I hadn’t seen in a while I wouldn’t be getting out of bed.”

“Something you need to tell, Benn?” Geno asked as he walked into the den. Jordie was red faced and looked like he was the one given the shovel talk instead of giving it. “Boyfriend stashed at place?”

“Nope.” Jamie struggled away from Tyler and got to his feet. “Me and Jordie will get out of your hair. If you want to hang, you know where to find us.”

Jordie muttered under his breath about Russian bastards as he skirted around Geno and towards the door. He pointed at Tyler and shook his head. “You take care of yourself man. I don’t trust him.”

“I will?” Tyler answered, unsure of what Jordie was getting at but Jamie started laughing as he followed his brother. “We’ll call if we have to stop by but we’ll try not to until Friday.”

Tyler waited until he heard Jordie’s truck leave the driveway. He turned towards Geno with a raised brow. “What did you say to him that had him freaking out like that?”

“When he tell me I take care of you, I tell him I do.” Geno smirked and Tyler’s cheeks burned red. “Also tried to tell me that if we hurt you then we wouldn’t make it off ice. Then I remind him who we are and said if he try he be the one in trouble.”

Sid shook his head. “Shovel talks don’t go well with Russians.”

Geno looked wholly unimpressed with the situation and the stone face effect was ruined when his jaw cracked from the force of his yawn. “I think, nap would be best?”

Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief as he guided up to his room. It was spotless. The bed was even made and the extra pillow Geno had claimed as his was set out at the foot of the bed. Sid looked at Tyler in question. This was unexpected for someone who just hosted a New Year’s party.

Tyler moved to the bed, pulling the sheets back and shifting the pillows around. “I made sure everything in here was ready for us.”

Sid wrapped his arms around Tyler and brushed their lips together. “Thank you.”

Geno pressed a hand to Tyler’s shoulder but was already pulling his jeans off. He climbed into the bed in his hoodie and boxers. “Too tired.”

“You rest. I need to finish cleaning the place up and run to the store to pick up actual food for us.” Tyler leaned over the bed to steal a kiss from Geno. He dug around in his closet for clothes and started to change while Sid got settled into the bed with Geno. Tyler patted his pockets and looked around the room. His phone was sitting on the bed side table, not plugged in to be charged. “I would say if you needed me to call but my phone is dead. As previously mentioned.”

Sid grabbed his phone and tossed it to Tyler. “I doubt we’ll be calling because we’ll be sleeping but there you go.”

Tyler slipped Sid’s phone in his pocket. “Okay, I’ll be back. Should I wake you or let you sleep if you’re still asleep when I get back.”

“Sleep.” Geno grumbled while Sid answered for Tyler to wake them. He ignored Geno’s disgruntled look when he spoke to Tyler. “Ignore him. He’ll thank us later.”

Tyler chuckled before darting out the room. Sid could hear the locks turning. He let Geno curl around him and sighed.

“Finally.” Geno mumbled. “Sleep.”

“Yeah.” Sid answered. “It’s going to be a good week.”

Sid didn’t hear any response from Geno other than the soft breathy snores signaling Geno dropping off and into sleep.

 

-

 

Sid woke up before Geno. He could never nap as long as Geno could no matter how exhausted he had gotten. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he padded through the hallways and back towards the kitchen. He grinned. Tyler had his earbuds in and was busy tucking away the groceries he had gotten from the store.

“No, I told you it was fine. They’re still asleep.” Tyler answered whoever he was talking to on the phone. Sid thought it was probably Jamie calling and checking in to make sure he and his brother didn’t make a mess of things. That’s what Sid would have done if he inadvertently opened the door to something a friend was doing his best to keep secret.

Sid slipped up behind Tyler and wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist. Tyler just about jumped out of his skin in surprise. “Oh fuck! Sid you scared the shit out of me.”

Sid couldn’t help but laugh as Tyler spoke. “Yeah, let me go and if you have to run and tell someone, Sharpy knows. Sharpy always knows so don’t give me that. Call before you come over or better yet, I’ll call you.”

Tyler tugged the earbuds from his ears and turned to face Sid. “You’re awake early. I thought I’d have to drag the two of you out of bed.”

“When I nap it’s not that long. Geno would sleep all day if we let him.” Sid answered. He scratched at his neck. “So Sharpy knows?”

“Yeah,” Tyler drawled out as he went back to putting the last few items in their spots. “He kind of intercepted a photo Geno sent of the two of you. He’s kept quiet about it though and I don’t expect him to every say anything to anyone.”

“I figured he must have seen something or over heard something if Jamie didn’t know about us until the beginning of the season.” Sid moved towards the fridge in search of something to eat. “It’s okay if I make a sandwich? I should probably make one for when Geno wakes up. If I’m hungry then he is going to be starving.”

“My home is your home.” Tyler answered. “Should we wake up Geno or let him sleep a little longer?”

“Wake him up.” Sid grimaced at the idea but he knew if one of them didn’t wake Geno up then he’d be difficult to be around. Sid set the knife he was using down and turned to go wake Geno up but Tyler stopped him. “I’ve got it.”

Sid reached out and tugged Tyler back to him. He set a hand to Tyler’s cheek, his thumb resting below his jaw. He had finally had the chance he had wanted since arriving in Dallas. Tyler let out a soft sigh and his eyes fluttered shut just before Sid kissed him. Sid had missed Tyler so much between visits. It was never enough; it was never long enough whenever they were with each other. Spending a week together, that wasn’t a luxury they had since the summer. He wanted so much, so badly that it was hard to contain. The taste of Tyler on his lips, the feeling of his hands hot against his skin. He couldn’t get close enough.

“Wake up at Tyler’s and think a dream. See two of you, still think a dream.” Geno mumbled as he tottered towards the bar stool and sat down. He rubbed at his eyes and watched Sid and Tyler reluctantly pull away from each other. Tyler darted in to steal a few more kisses before he turned towards Geno. “I was actually about to come wake you but I got distracted.”

Geno yawned loudly, “Sid always good distraction.”

Sid ducked his head and turned back towards finishing off their sandwiches. He grinned at the way Geno crooked his finger beckoning Tyler over.

“Think you can kiss Sid but not me?” Geno shook his head. “Didn’t get to kiss when get here, didn’t get to kiss before fall asleep. I get to kiss now.”

Geno didn’t have the slow tenderness like Sid did. There was too much pent up for his touch to be anything but burning. He bit lightly at Tyler’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before soothing the sting. Sid had given up on making the sandwiches and watched the way Geno moved Tyler just the way he wanted him. The way he could see hints of tongue in between broke off kisses. Sid set a hand behind him on the counter to steady himself and ended up knocking over the jar of Dijon. All three of them jumped in surprise. Sid turned to steady the jar and felt his face heat with embarrassment. Tyler snorted in amusement before pushing Geno towards Sid. “Go eat. We’ve got plenty of time.”

 

They spent more time in bed together, on the couch or wherever they could together before Tyler’s game. The last days they stayed in relaxing and doing nothing in particular. They had two days left and no plans. They were lying on the couch watching a game on replay when the doorbell rang. Geno raised a brow asking if Tyler knew who it was but before any of them could move the front door was opening. Jamie was yelling down the hallway. “Dude, I’m really sorry but you said I could tell him.”

Tyler jerked up, his hand pressing hard against Sid’s chest as he moved to straddle his waist in order to see Jamie. The door opened behind him to see that Jordie and Sharpy were close behind him. Jamie was mouthing, ‘ _I’m so sorry’_.

Sid leaned up as far as he could to see over the top of the couch. He held Tyler’s hips to keep himself steady. Geno tapped at Sid’s ankles so he could twist around to see and the position was probably more suggestive than any of them meant it to be by the way Patrick’s eyes grew wide. “Are we interrupting something?”

Geno answered. “Could have been.”

Patrick chortled and moved to sit in an empty chair not at all bothered at the position Sid and Tyler seemed to be frozen in. “Look, you have to eventually do the meet and greet with your boyfriend’s friends. So here we are for your awkward entertainment.”

Tyler dropped all his weight onto Sid’s lap before awkwardly shuffling them around so they were both sitting up. “I can kick them out of if you want.”

“Why, not good enough for friends?” Geno asked his face stern until he realized Tyler was taking him seriously and Jamie was stuttering out a way to defend Tyler. Geno laughed, “Should see face. Too good.”

Sid shoved at Geno’s shoulder hard enough that Geno held his hands up. “Sorry but could not help. Nice to see someone face other than yours.”

“Already getting bored?” Sharpy tisked as he shook his head. “Not a good sign. If you’re bored out of the bedroom then imagine how boring it’ll get in the bedroom.”

Sid buried his face in his hands at the cackling laughter coming from Jordie and Jamie. He looked to Tyler to save them before things got out of hand. He knew Geno wouldn’t back down and he had a feeling Sharpy was on a mission today.

“X-Box?” Tyler suggested but was already up and off the couch picking out a game to play and tossing controllers out. Sid was glad to have not been included. Instead he headed for the kitchen in search of food and drinks. It wasn’t long before loud yelling echoed into the kitchen. He was crouched down, digging through the pantry when someone leaned on the wall next to it. All Sid dreaded seeing who that leg belonged to. He looked up to see Sharpy grinning down at him.

Sid made a decision right then. Sharpy wasn’t going to scare him off. He shoved a bag of chips and a can of mixed nuts into Sharpy’s hands. “If I’m going to listen to this, you’re going to help carry.”

Sharpy nodded. “I can handle that.”

Sid was pulling drinks from the fridge and waiting for Sharpy to start talking. He almost had everything from the fridge when Sharpy spoke. “So, I’m not going to have to deal with a broken hearted Tyler Seguin, am I? Because if I do? It won’t be pretty for either of you.”

“You know you’re a little late for this talk.” Sid pointed out as he pressed the drinks in Sharpy’s hands as well. It didn’t bother him any, having kids probably got him used to shuffling a million things at once. “Seeing as we’ve been together for about a year and a half now.”

“That long?” Sharpy whistled, impressed. “Just take care of the kid, yeah?”

“Always.” Sid nodded as he walked out the kitchen empty handed and in front of Sharpy. He got a curious look from Geno as Sharpy dropped everything to the coffee table but they didn’t say anything. Sid sat back and watched as everyone played and trash talked each other. They had all shifted around, getting more comfortable with each other.

Geno finally gave in and went into the kitchen for a refill and Sharpy followed not too soon after. Sid enjoyed the fact that he could sit next to Tyler, with Tyler resting against him without worry. Sharpy and Geno had been in the kitchen for a good ten minutes before anyone thought anything of it. Sharpy came back into the room carrying take-out menus and looking far too happy with himself to be a good sign.

Geno slinked back into the room and instead of taking the obvious spot open by Sharpy, where he had originally been sitting; he squeezed in by Jamie on the loveseat. He pretended to not see the curious looks he was getting and focused on the game on the screen.

They were in the middle of arguing over what the best restaurant to order from was when Jordie threw out a hand, halting all conversation. His eyes pinned on to Sharpy, “What the fuck did you say to him that has him acting like a scared cat?”

Geno balked at that, “Not scared cat!”

“I’d say you were scared.” Jamie pointed out unhelpfully. “Sharpy’s shovel talk terrified you, admit it!” Geno glared at the Benn brothers and hoped that what was said between he and Sharpy was just that, between the two of them.

“How are you scared of Sharpy? He looks like a pre-k teacher.” Jordie grumbled.

“Not scared!” Geno felt the need to clarify their question of his manhood. “Just cautious.”

“I didn’t say anything to him that I didn’t say to Sid.” Sharpy shrugged a shoulder but kept flipping through the paper menus.

“That’s a lie.” Sid commented to himself.

“He should have been scared of me.” Jordie pointed out. “I said some pretty mean shit.”

Jamie nodded in agreement, “I would have punched Jordie if half of what he told me was true.”

“Can handle Jordie, he like fellow countryman. Very Russian.” Geno waved them off. “Sharpy? He is, how does Tanger say? He one scrappy fucker. No telling what you get with him.”

Sid burst out laughing and Tyler leaned to see Geno better from around Sid. He was sincere when he spoke to Geno. “He really bothered you?”

“Sid knows! He have crazy eyes. Like Vero when Flower fuck up.” That only made Sid laugh harder because he could see exactly what Geno was saying. “Fine make fun.”

Tyler stood up and moved to stand in front of Geno. He cupped Geno’s face in his hands. “I think you being worried is a sign of how serious you take this.”

Geno’s embarrassment tapered off when Tyler slotted their lips together briefly much to the rest of the guys dismay.

“I still don’t get it. Sharpy is not scary.” Jordie kept on and one quick look from Sharpy had him shutting up. Tyler looked up and away from Geno at the abrupt silence before he burst out into laughter at the look on Jordie’s face. Jordie was terrified of Sharpy. No matter how much he denied it, he’d always defer to Sharpy.

 

-

 

Leaving was the hardest part of any visit. It always made Sid sick knowing that it would be weeks before they’d get to see each other in person. He didn’t want to leave. He could see that it was bothering Tyler and Geno just as much. They lingered in the entryway of Tyler’s house. Their bags already tucked away in the trunk and the last thing to do was to get in the car themselves. Tyler had wrapped himself around Geno and was making some of the worst arguments that Sid had ever heard to stay in town and not go back up to Pittsburgh.

“They really don’t need you to play hockey. It wouldn’t cost that much to break contract.” Tyler offered as an alternative to going back. “You could stay here and being my live-in boyfriends.”

“We could do.” Geno agreed. He held Tyler’s face in his hands and switched to Russian as he spoke. “My heart beats for you. I think of your smile every morning and when I need comfort, I remember your touch. I love you so much; I don’t know what to do without you.”

Tyler looked to Sid for some kind of translation because he only caught a few words but from the look on Sid’s face he knew what Geno said. He pressed up on his toes to kiss Geno. “I love you Zhenya.”

Geno’s voice was thick as he spoke, “Love you.”

Sid wrapped his arms around Tyler, breathing him in. “Why does this get harder every visit?”

Tyler coughed. “I don’t know but I think what’s worse is we know it’ll be almost two months before we can see each other.”

Sid pressed his forehead to Tyler’s before kissing him good-bye. “We really need to go.”

“You don’t want to.” Tyler said softly.

Both Sid and Geno answered, “No.”

Tyler grabbed both of them for one last heated kiss before shoving them towards the door. “If you don’t go now I will find a way to keep you here.”

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Not getting to spend Christmas together was hard. Sid and Geno tucked away their gifts. Only allowing themselves to open one until Tyler made it in for the New Year party they were going to be throwing. It was one of the first times they would be together in front of their friends as Sid, Geno and Tyler as lovers, rather than Sid, Geno and Tyler who were friends.

Sid’s skin itched with worry about what his team would think. They couldn’t all come but the people who he considered family would be here in a few hours, counting down to new beginnings. Sid only hoped they were as good as he believed them to be.

He puttered over the kitchen set up making sure there was enough room for all the food to be set out. He made sure that there were enough serving dishes and utensils for all the food that would be brought. He and Geno spent the morning preparing the food they’d finish cooking before people started arriving. Geno padded into the kitchen, his feet bare and half-awake from his nap. He wrapped his arms around Sid’s shoulders and rest his chin on the crown of Sid’s head.

“Going to wish you nap later.” Geno mumbled as he rocked them slowly.

“I’m too wound up to sleep.”

“Well Tyler said he want to give us gift before everyone get here.” Geno nudged Sid towards the living room. “Rest of gifts can wait but he say this one important.”

“Okay,” Sid nodded. “Where to?”

“Bedroom.” Geno answered. “He kick me out of bed and tell me to go get you.”

Tyler was standing in the middle of Sid’s room. He was still in plaid pj pants and his hands were hidden behind his back. “So, um, you have to stick with me through this because I’m not sure I’ll say the right words but I’m going to try.”

Both Geno and Sid stood quietly as they waited Tyler out. In the end Tyler asked them to sit down at the foot of the bed as he shifted his weight from side to side. Finally he brought his hands out in front of him. He was holding two black boxes that couldn’t be anything other than ring boxes.

“So, this isn’t a proposal, not yet.” Tyler laughed to himself and scratched at his ear. “But despite the distance I wake up thinking about you. I go to sleep thinking about you. I can’t quite imagine life without you. So I wanted something that showed you both, how much you mean to me.”

Tyler checked the bottom of the boxes before handing one to Sid and the other to Geno. “You don’t have to wear it as an engagement ring or whatever. But I want _everything_ with you, both of you.”

Sid’s mouth dropped open as he opened the box. He recognized the trinity knot and its meaning instantly. Love, honor and protect. He touched the cool metal and looked up at Tyler, speechless.

“Uh,” Tyler couldn’t stop fidgeting. “If you don’t like them I can take them back.”

“Not taking back.” Geno had already slid his ring on. He looked over to Sid. “Right?”

“This is,” Sid wiped at his eyes before he slid the ring on to his finger. “Wow.”

“Oh thank god. I thought you were going to hate it.”

The words had barely left Tyler’s lips before Geno was grabbing Tyler and dragging him down to the bed to hold him. Sid didn’t need to be asked to curl around Tyler. He reached out to rest a hand on Geno’s hip as he nuzzled into the back of Tyler’s neck. “I love you.”

“Now my gift suck.” Geno huffed out before he pressed a soft kiss to Tyler’s lips. “Love you so much.”

Tyler grinned, “I understood that.”

Geno smiled wide, “Good but I still say in English. Love you so much.”

“Can we cancel the party?” Sid asked softly. Tyler laughed loud and hard enough to cry.

“Can’t cancel,” Geno rolled his eyes. “We’ve got best news! Need to tell everyone!”

Tyler nodded. There was a softness in his eyes that Sid hadn’t seen but one other time. The first time he told them he loved them. “Yeah.”

“We really do.” Sid spoke softly as he thumbed at the ring on his finger. There was a part of him that knew taking this off for games was going to be hard.

“Now have to get you ring.” Geno grinned. “So everyone knows you’re taken.”

Tyler laughed. “I think they already know that Zhenya.”

Geno shrugged, “You need one. Not a full set until you have ring.”

Sid agreed. “Before you leave.”

Tyler’s cheeks warmed with their insistence, but was excited at the fact they wanted him to have what they had.

-

Sid was still rushing around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on everything when the team started showing up. He slipped through the kitchen and living room to get the door. He grinned at the sight of Flower, Vero and the girls. Sid ushered them in and out of the cold. “Food’s in the kitchen, drinks are everywhere.”

Vero laughed at that while Flower helped her out of her coat. “You better catch the girls before they make a mess of their clothes.”

“I’ve got them!” Tyler answered as he turned the corner scooping Estelle up. She laughed loudly at the way he tickled her.

Both Flower and Vero stopped short, staring at Tyler as he freed Estelle from her jacket and sent her toddling into the main room. Geno side stepped her and wrapped an arm around Tyler’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek before looking up at Flower, warning him, “He worse than Sid. Might take girls home to Dallas. You better watch.”

“Uh,” Flower looked back and forth between the Sid, Geno and Tyler slightly confused. “He’s who you’re dating?”

Sid pressed his lips together and nodded. Geno towered over Flower as he spoke, “That problem? Wasn’t before when you not know who we date.”

“I thought—” Flower put a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath and then he spotted the rings on Sid and Geno’s hands. “Holy shi-nicker doodle.”

Vero chuckled and waved a hand over his shoulder as she made her way towards the kitchen. “I’m going to get the girls food but congratulations. I think it’s great that you’re all happy.”

“Wow.” Flower nodded his head as if he were adding up all the moments that led to this moment. His eyes widened comically, “No, Sid, you didn’t hook up while we were on the road? You have rules and you broke them!”

Tyler chuckled as he leaned in and patted Sid’s shoulder before saying in Russian. “You got this.”

“Oh fuck, he speaks Russian too. I need a drink.” Flower threw his hands in the air but turned towards Tyler with a menacing look. “You hurt either of them I will make your life hell on earth until you’re done in the league.”

“I love them.” Tyler answered before moving towards the living room after hearing Vero call his name. Sid could hear the girls giggling at Tyler’s antics while he and Geno faced Flower.

“I had a feeling that it was someone in the league with how secretive you two were being.” Flower huffed out a breath. “But I did not think it was him.”

Sid tilted his head curiously. “Who did you think it was?”

“I am not saying who I thought it was.” Flower grinned when someone knocked on the door behind him. “And now I don’t have to tell you. Say hello to your guests Sid.”

Sid nearly said to hell with greeting who ever had the worst timing in the world to chase after Flower to get an answer out of him. Geno reached around him and pulled the door open. It was the Letangs, Hags, Horny and Phil.

His house was bursting with teammates and their families. Kids were chasing each other through the house. Everyone was laughing, talking and having a great time. Sid was just finishing up a round of trash pickup and had decided to take a break in the kitchen when Tyler stopped him from going back into the living room.

“Thank you.” Tyler tangled his fingers together with Sid’s.

“For what?” Sid asked as he tugged Tyler closer. Their feet slotted together and Tyler automatically wrapped his arms around Sid’s neck.

“For letting me be part of your family.” Tyler answered softly.

Sid leaned in, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s lips. He didn’t know how else to respond but Tyler would always be a part of his family. He hummed softly at the way Tyler melted into his hold.

“Whoa!” Sid tore away from Tyler, his cheeks burning at being caught. Hags was holding his hands in front of his face. Carl turned with a teasing grin to yell over his shoulder, “Geno your boys are getting a head start on the evening without you!”

Sid made to chase after Carl but ran into Geno on his way out. Geno made a show of looking over Sid’s shoulder into the kitchen and frowned with disappointment. He looked over his shoulder as yelling back over his shoulder, “Both still dressed. Plenty of time.”

Everyone who heard Geno burst out into laughter including Sid and Tyler. Geno wrapped an arm around Sid’s shoulders before reaching out to take Tyler’s hand. “Can’t hide in kitchen at own party.”

“I wasn’t hiding, I was taking a breath.” Sid explained as they made their way back into the living room. Every seat was filled, people were standing talking, laughing, drinking and eating.

This wasn’t what Sid had expected. He thought there would be a few guys who would take off as soon as they understood the relationship the three of them were in. He expected to get some stern talks, some angry looks but such an open acceptance? This was not what he expected at all but for once he was beyond glad to be proved wrong.

It wouldn’t be long before midnight. This was the first count down Sid could admit to looking forward to. Tyler was wrapped around him, his chin resting on Sid’s shoulder laughing along with whatever story Flower was telling him to embarrass Sid or Geno. Geno was constantly reaching out to touch them or looking over his shoulder to include them in whatever story he was telling.

He was in the middle of trying to figure out what prank the guys were telling Tyler when the countdown started. Tyler pressed his cheek against Sid’s, with his eyes closed. Geno waved off the guys who were at Sid’s alone and turned towards them. His eyes were soft and he rest his forehead against Sid’s, breathing them in.

As the countdown drew to one, Sid felt Tyler pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips while Geno kissed his forehead. It wasn’t the typical New Year Eve kiss but it was perfect. It was everything that Sid could have ever asked for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
